My life story
by FI.Shiroyukki
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda yang sangat menyedihkan dan juga hidup dalam dunia yang tidak bisa dibilang terang jatuh cinta pada sosok Arthuria Pendragon yang terkenal dari keluarganya sebagai orang yang apa adanya namun sangat disiplin Bagaimana cerita Naruto dalam mendapatkan hati Arthuria? Apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Fate ?

.

Pair : (Naruto X ...)

.

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

.

Chapter 1 :Andai Aku tidak pernah dilahirkan!

.

Pukul 12 malam, seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning dengan manik berwarna safir dan ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto terlihat baru pulang entah dari mana dengan wajah yang lebam berwarna biru tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Tadaima" hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang menjawab dari dalam rumah.

Naruto POV

 _huh sepi...setiap kali aku pulang selalu saja begini, rumah besar dengan harta yang menumpuk tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan juga kasih sayang kedua orang tua._

"Ah ah ah Yasuo-kun lebih cepat ah"

 _Itu adalah suara Kaa-chan yang sedang bercinta didalam kamar tamu, kamar tamu selalu dijadikan tempat bersetubuh dan juga berselingkuh bagi Tou-chan dan juga Kaa-chan. Kalau Tou-chan tidak ada Kaa-chan dengan beberapa laki-laki yang terlebih lagi para pemuda yang yang umurnya sama denganku. Jika, Kaa-chan tidak ada Tou-chan berselingkuh dengan para gadis yang berjualan daging karet diluar sana. Itu semua adalah alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa terus ada dirumah_

"Ohh Naruto-kun Okaeri, kau kenapa Nak? " _dia adalah Ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan orang yang satu ini seorang designer pakaian yang terlaris bahkan saat pernikahan para pangeran di tanah Eropa memesan pakaian pernikahan pada Kaa-chan._

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya berkelahi dengan geng motor sebelah" _hah, geng motor adalah rumahku sebuah kelompok yang aku anggap menjadi rumahku dan para anggotanya ku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Kami berbeda dengan geng motor yang lain, kami cinta damai dan selalu membantu polisi dalam menjaga keamanan masyarakat juga hari ini kami bentrok dengan kelompok Red Sand yang dipimpin oleh Sasori dari distrik akihabara._

"Apa kau terluka? Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? " _dengan wajah yang bagiku memuakkan Kaa-chan bertanya keadaanku? Sungguh aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang sok peduli dengan hidupku._

"Jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku! Apa Kaa-chan pernah peduli padaku? Kaa-chan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak ada bedanya dengan Tou-chan! Apa Kaa-chan tau Aku berharap tidak pernah terlahir dari rahimmu dan menjadi anakmu kalau tau akan menjadi seperti ini nasibku! Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah Kaa-chan yang baik dan mengurus juga mendidik anaknya dengan benar, hah? " _setelah membentak Kaa-chan aku berlari ke arah kamarku yang ada di lantai atas dan membanting pintu kamarku sendiri. Sebelum aku menutup pintu tadi aku sempat melihat Kaa-chan menagis. Heh aku tidak berharap dia menyesali apa yang dia lakukan selama ini._

"Aku terlalu lelah, semoga semua tidak ada yang berubah pada esok hari! " _menutup mataku dan pergi menjemput kegelapan tempat dimana aku dapat tenang di dunia yang semakin kejam._

POV OFF~

Keesokan harinya...

Seorang pemuda terbangun karena mencium sebuah aroma dengan campuran sedikit sangit khas gosong.

"Hah ke-kebakaran!" dengan berlari turun dari lantai atas menuju dapur dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang memasak dengan terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang keluar dari wajan yang gosong luar dalam.

 _ **Ctek!**_

"Kenapa kau tidak matikan kompornya? Dan kau memasak untuk siapa? Aku yakin yasuo-san pasti sudah pergi dari tadi pagi, kan? " Kushina hanya menundukan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Kaa-chan, memasak sarapan untukmu! Apa kau sudah tidak perlu sarapan dari Kaa-chan?" mendengar itu semua membuat Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dan mulai memejamkan matanya

"Tak usah sok perduli padaku, Kau memang ibuku tapi semenjak kecil aku selalu di urus dan dirawat oleh nenek! Untuk terakhir kalinya aku sudah tidak peduli mau bagaimanapun aku sudah tak menganggap kalian sebagai orang tua ku lagi! " meninggalkan Kushina didapur dengan mata memerah dan berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya

 _ **Zrrrrt!**_

Pintu dari garasi mulai terbuka dan dapat terlihat sebuah kendaraan roda dua yang memiliki mesin bertenaga 250Cc, kendaraan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang polisi pemerintah saat ia menggagalkan sebuah perampokan didalam sebuah Bank ternama dan motor tersebut adalah CBR 250R

"Saatnya pergi keluar! " menaiki motornya dan memakai jaket kulit beserta sepasang sarung tangan untuk motor Racing.

 _ **Brum! Brum! Brum!**_

"Naruto, kenapa kau begini? Lihat Kaa-chan sampai menangis begini? " Naruto terdiam dan turun dari motornya tanpa mematikan mesin kendaraan tersebut. Berjalan mendekati kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata _**'Go To Hell'**_

"Kalian masih menganggapku anak kalian? Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku tanpa ada tanda-tanda kasihan hah? apa kalian tau harta dari kalian tidak berguna sama sekali! Aku tidak akan pernah mau pulang ke rumah ini lagi dan jangan pernah mencariku! "

 _ **Brum! Brum! Bruuuum!**_

Menancapkan gas pada kendaraannya dengan sebuah tas selempang yang ada di punggungnya, keluar dari rumah yang bahkan bisa disebut sebuah Mansion! Keluar dari kawasan rumah yang sangat memuakkan baginya

"Mulai sekarang! Aku tidak akan pernah pulang dan akan hidup apa adanya dan bertahan dalam dunia yang keras ini! " menyeringai dengan keji dalam perjalanan menuju kearah jalan kota.

Saat diperjalanan seorang gadis dengan surai pirang pucat yang memakai sweter dan juga Syal berwarna coklat yang senada dengan sweater yang ia pakai. Ia sedang menyebrang jalan tanpa disadari Naruto yang dari jauh memacu motornya dengan kecepatan 70KM/H.

 _ **Krieeeeet….**_

"Oii kalau mau menyebrang lihat-lihat! " Naruto berteriak di depan gadis itu dan terlihat gadis itu gemetaran manahan takut namun rasa takut itu hilang saat melihat Naruto yang membawa motor

"Naruto-kun, apa itu kau yang membawa motor ini? " gadis itu menatap Naruto penuh selidik dan juga dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran.

"Sudahlah jika kau bukan dia, aku minta maaf Shounen-san! " melewati Naruto dengan membawa keranjang penuh dengan sayuran untuk dibawa menuju suatu tempat.

"Arthuria Pendragon? Ternyata dia anak dari Panti Asuhan kah? "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Sebuah cerita baru dari Shiro-chan, kali ini berjudul "The Sun" yang Sekarang bertema Family dan juga Hurt

Maaf karena rasanya sedikit mengganjal karena tidak pernah membuat cerita berdasarkan genre tadi apalagi saya adalah orang yang sangat anti dengan sinetron.

Sekian dari Shiro-chan, bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Fate Type Moon

.

Pair : (Naruto X ...)

Q : _**Update lu kelamaan coeg!**_

A : _**maaf sudah lama bukannya fokus pada fic ini malah tambah beberapa fic baru, sungguh Shiro menyesal maafkan kesalahan shiro Ini teman-teman :D**_

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

Chapter 2 : Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?

 _ **13 tahun yang lalu**_

Di sebuah pohon pada suatu pekarangan rumah yang lebih disebut sebuah mansion bak istana pada negeri dongeng yang sering di jumpai pada buku pengantar tidur

Di pohon itu ada seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun sedang bermain dengan seekor anak anjing yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan piringan berbahan plastik yang selalu di tangkap saat anak kecil itu melemparnya di udara

"Bagus kurama ayo kita bermain lagi" anak itu terlihat sangat senang saat anjing miliknya menggonggong dengan semangat merespon ajakan si anak

Anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze dengan semua yang ia miliki membuatnya sedikit senang namun di lain sisi ia sangat sedih memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat sibuk

Uzumaki Kushina adalah ibu dari Naruto siapa yang tidak kenal wanita karir ini selama lima belas tahun menjadi seorang designer yang sukses sampai ratu Elizabeth dan juga Michelle Obama memesan sebuah pakaian pada kushina hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan CEO dari Namikaze corp. Minato Namikaze ia adalah ayah Naruto CEO dari Namikaze corp yang menguasai beberapa bidang ekonomi di jepang pasangan yang sangat serasi hingga akhirnya Naruto lahir di dunia yang _tak mengenal mana baik dan buruk_

Naruto kecil sudah memulai apa yang di inginkan oleh orangtuanya sekolah di sekolah elite dengan pendidikan _Premium Quality_ dari awal ia mengenyam bangku pendidikan kemudian les musik yang ibunya inginkan ia ikuti hidup bagaikan robot yang selalu mengikuti program yang telah di buat

Di saat Naruto sedang bermain salah seorang butler menghampirinya dengan pandangan lembut butler itu berbicara kepada tuan mudanya

"Naruto-sama kendaraan sudah siap" anak itu terlihat bingung sejak kapan ia meminta untuk menyiapkan kendaraan? Melihat tuan mudanya mengeluarkab ekspresi bingung Butler itu mengambil inisiatif untuk menegaskan perkataan sebelumnya

"Kushina-sama memberitahuku untuk menyiapkan kendaraan ia berkata bahwa anda ingin pulang ke rumah Arashi-sama dan saya sudah mempersiapkannya jadi kapan kita akan pergi?" penjelasan butler itu membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa apa yang ia pinta sudah di penuhi oleh sang ibu

"Baik jika begitu mari kita berangkat ke rumah Jii-san!" pada saat itu Naruto kecil sangat senang hingga menarik pergelangan pakaian si butler sampai pada halaman depan mansion yang sudah terparkir mobil _Role Royce_

Satu hal yang membuat Naruto kecil senang adalah saat-saat kebesamaan dengan sang kakek, Uzumaki Arashi. Kakeknya sangat menyayanginya bukan hanya tentang materi namun pelajaran tentang hidup ia terima dari sang kakek karena ajaran itulah membuat Naruto menjadi pribadi yang tidak sombong pada sesama manusia hanya karena hartanya yang berlimpah ruah.

Setelah tinggal beberapa bulan di rumah Arashi, Naruto bersedih setelah mendapatkan kabar dari salah satu Maid di rumahnya bahwa anjingnya, Kurama telah mati sangking sedihnya ia mengurung diri selama tiga hari pada kamar kecil yang ia tinggali

"Naruto-chan apa kau didalam? Keluarlah ada yang ingin Jii-san bicarakan" pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakan wajah Naruto yang seperti orang kurang tidur dengan bagian pelupuk mata yang lebam karena menangis sepanjang malam

"Ada apa jii-san?" Arashi tersenyum karena ia telah menduganya bahwa cucu nya akan keluar dari kamarnya

Dihadapan Naruto saat ini ada sang kakek yang sudah tua dengan keriput di wajah tuanya namun masih semangat melakukan kegiatannya

"Mari ikut jii-san, kita pergi ke halaman belakang" mendengarnya Naruto mengikuti kemauan sang kakek mengikutinya di belakang punggung orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya lebih dari orangtuanya

Saat sampai di halaman belakang ada sebuah gazeboh yang terbuat dari bambu yang kokoh hingga dapat menahan beban satu keluarga

"Kau bersedih karena Kurama mati?" Naruto kecil yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang kakek

"Kau boleh bersedih tapi jangan sampai membuatmu sakit..." Arashi menatap wajah sedih Naruto yang tertunduk mencoba menutupi jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi "...semua yang hidup akan meninggal tak terkecuali kakek juga" setelah mendengar ucapan sang kakek ada rasa sedih melebihi kehilangan anjing peliharaannya yang sudah bersama dengan Naruto sejak anjing itu berumur satu bulan

Setelah beberapa percakapan ringan Arashi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di gazeboh itu dengan perkataan terakhir yang mengena pada hatinya " _jadikan lukamu sebagai penguat hatimu"_

 _ **Skip Time, 3 tahun kemudian**_

Mulai hari ini Naruto berusia tiga belas tahun dan memasuki bangku sekolah menengah ia sangat senang namun kesenangannya seketika lenyap ketika suatu malam ia mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan juga ibunya.

"Anata, ini bekas _lipstik_ siapa?" nyonya Uzumaki itu terlihat marah saat menemukan bekas bibir dengan lipstik ada pada kerah baju milik suaminya. Pada awalnya Naruto hanya diam dan berfikir bahwa itu akan cepat berlalu namun situasi malah bertambah buruk saat ia mendengar suara desahan di ruangan khusus kamar tamu saat ayahnya masih ada di luar kota

"Ah~ I iruka-kun ku mohon lebih cepat ah~" saat mendengar nama Iruka saat itu Naruto mulai mengitip apa yang dilakukan oleh semua ibunya

 _ **Deg...**_

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat ibunya sedang bercinta dengan kepala Butler di mansionnya dengan wajah yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar sedangkan Iruka hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat pada bagaian selangkangannya.

Saat itu hati kecil Naruto terluka dan juga kecewa karena ibunya melakukan perbuatan yang tercela... Berselingkuh saat suaminya tidak ada.

Suatu hari yang cerah Naruto sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu namun ayahnya datang dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dan langsung menuju ruang kerjanya yang ada di lantai dua.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya namun kemudian suara desahan kembali ia dengar dan itu berasal dari salah satu ruangan di lantai atas

Langkah kakinya mengikuti suara desahan yang kembali terdengar seperti tertahan sesuatu dan semua suara desahan yang ia dengar hari ini berasal dari ruang kerja milik sang ayah

 _ **Krieet...**_

Sedikit membuka pintu itu tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang ada didalam yang sedang bercinta dengan peluh membasahi tiap-tiap inci bagian tubuh manusia berbeda kelamin

Melihat kegiatan dewasa itu bukannya membuat Naruto senang malah perasaan jijik timbul di hati kecilnya dengan amarah yang memuncak ia ingin menangkap basah sang ayah namun semua itu ia urungkan setelah mengingat perkataan kakeknya.

' _...yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah pengendalian emosi jika kau melakukan segala hal berdasarkan amarah, dendam, dan juga mengeksekusi dengan kepala panas yang kau dapat hanyalah kegagalan namun jika sebaliknya kau akan dapat berlian di tumpukan emas...'_

Sebagian perkataan Arashi terngiang di benak seorang Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze hingga puncak hidupnya adalah saat kedua orangtuanya berdebat tentang _siapa yang berselingkuh di antara mereka?_ Sebuah kekonyolan yang dibuat oleh sepasang suami istri yang selingkuh di belakang pasangan masing-masing.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan Mabui-san bukan? Aku mencium bau parfum wanita pada pakaianmu! " Kushina saat ini sedang memegang sebuah jas kantor milik Minato namun tiba-tiba Minato menunjukan ekspresi tidak senang

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku selingkuh? Kau sendiri juga selingkuh Kushina!" amarah yang memuncak antara kedua belah pihak membuat keadaan semakin memanas hingga...

 _ **Plak...**_

Suara tamparan keras terdengar di kamar pasangan suami istri itu, Minato yang terbawa emosi menampar Kushina dengan keras dan Kushina hanya dapat menangis dalam diam.

 _ **Brak...**_

Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan keras dan menampakan wajah Naruto yang sangat kesal juga mata merah dikarenakan pembuluh darah yang mengalir di syaraf matanya melebar.

"Kumohon hentikan! Lebih baik aku mendengar suara desahan kalian yang sedang ngent*t dari pada bertengkar seperti ini" apa yang dapat remaja berumur tiga belas tahun lakukan saat mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya? Selain yang Naruto lakukan saat ini?

 _ **Deg...**_

Pandangan mata seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun terbuka dan menatap sekeliling

"Taman? Kenapa aku ada di taman ini?" mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin namun kepalanya serasa mau pecah

' _Kalian masih menganggapku anak kalian? Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkanku tanpa ada tanda-tanda kasihan hah? apa kalian tau harta dari kalian tidak berguna sama sekali! Aku tidak akan pernah mau pulang ke rumah ini lagi dan jangan pernah mencariku!'_

"Ah iya, aku ingat sekarang! Aku bertengkar dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan hingga aku kabur dari rumah" Naruto saat ini sedang terduduk di taman dengan memegangi kepalanya yang pening dan tak jauh dari bangku taman ada tong sampah dengan tiga botol minuman keras yang sudah ia tenggak semalam untuk menghilangkan pusing dari kepalanya.

"Ah...mau berapa banyak botol yang ku minum tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakan mereka karena mereka orang tua ku" dengan perlahan manik safir yang indah itu mengeluarkan cairan bening menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Hiks... Hiks... Jii-san aku... " menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya dan mulai menghidupkan motor miliknya

 _ **Brum... Brum... Brum...**_

Pergi dari taman itu dengan wajah yang masih sedih namun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh kaca pada helmnya

"Jii-san, Baa-san, tunggu aku akan mengunjungi kalian..." memacu kendaraan motor itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kebut melaju pada jalan raya yang ramai dengan sesama pengendara kendaraan sama seperti dirinya

"...Walau batu nisan memisahkan kita"

 _ **At Arthuria**_

Arthuria POV

 _Apa rasanya memiliki seorang Kaa-chan?_

 _Aku ingin tau rasanya elusan pada pucuk kepalaku saat aku bersedih_

 _Mendengarkanku saat aku sedih ataupun sekedar menjadi teman curhat_

 _Apa rasanya? Aku ingin tau karena yang aku tau hanyalah aku adalah anak panti asuhan yang ditemukan oleh suster panti ini pada malam hari yang sedang hujan_

 _Semua orang tua pasti senang memiliki anak tapi kenapa dan apa salah ku hingga aku di tinggalkan di depan pintu panti asuhan?_

 _Jujur aku benci pada orang tua ku namun di satu sisi aku sangat merindukan kasih sayang seorang Kaa-chan dan perasaan dilindungi seorang Tou-chan !_

 _Hufft..._

 _Semua hanya angan saja dan juga aku cukup senang dengan semua orang yang ada di panti asuhan apalagi dengan Sakura-san dan juga Ishtar-nee yang menjadi teman kamarku semasa anak-anak_

"Aku rindu dengan kalian berdua jii-san baa-san" _suara seseorang? Di pemakaman seperti ini? Aku mengikuti suara itu dan dapat kulihat seorang pemuda seumuran dengan ku sedang menangis di depan makam milik tuan tanah disini Uzumaki Arashi dan juga Uzumaki Sera!_

 _Saat sampai di dekatnya aku melihat bahunya bergetar tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang menangis, Aneh kan? Namun aku sadar akan sesuatu karena melihat surai pirang dengan jaket kulit khas seorang bikers jika benar maka tak salah lagi..._

"Naruto-kun?... " _ucapku seraya memegang bahunya yang bergetar_ "...kau kenapa bisa ada disini? Juga kenapa kau menahan tangis mu saat mengunjungi kerabatmu? " _Tanyaku namun tiba-tiba dapat kulihat di mata Naruto-kun disana terlihat ada rasa rindu, amarah, depresi, stres, bingung, kecewa, dan juga sebuah tatapan yang sama dengan ku sebuah tatapan yang menginginkan sebuah kasih sayang dari sosok seorang Kaa-chan tapi setahuku orang tua Naruto-kun masih bersama dan juga belum wafat!_

"Makam ini milik jii-san dan juga baa-san untuk pertanyaan pertama tadi kenapa aku menahan tangisku karena jii-san pernah berkata _jangan buat sedih semua orang yang mencintaimu yang telah meninggalkanmu_ pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti namun akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak boleh membuat Jii-san dan juga Baa-san bersedih hanya karena aku menangis di depan makamnya itu yang aku dapatkan!" _aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa umur kami hanya terpaut satu tahun namun entah kenapa Naruto-kun sangat bijak dan berkesan dewasa?_

 _ **Grep...**_

 _Tanpa kusadari aku memeluknya entah kenapa aku melakukan ini tapi hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa Naruto-kun butuh tempat bersandar dan berlabuh di lautan kehidupan_

"Menangislah keluarkan semua keluh kesahmu jadi kau tidak akan merasakan ketakutan lagi karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu Naruto-kun" _dapat kulihat seorang pemimpin gerakan geng motor Pecinta damai ini menangis di pelukanku sungguh disayangkan entah kenapa dan apa yang terjadi aku merasa nyaman jika bersamanya!_

' _aku harap waktu dapat berhenti dan tidak bisa memisahkan kita berdua' ucapku dalam hati dan memberanikan diri ini untuk mengelus pucuk mahkotanya dengan halus agar Naruto-kun merasakan nyaman._

-Normal POV-

Tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang yang memakai jaket berhoodie untuk menutupi identitasnya

 _ **Tut... Tut... Tut...**_

Dari apa yang ia lakukan saat ini ia sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan sebuah ponsel jadul berupa Nokia 3310 sembari menunggu sosok itu terus memantau dan juga mulai menghidupkan rokok pada mulutnya

 _ **Cklek...**_

Saat panggilan terhubung orang itu nenyeringai dengan senang saat suara orang yang dihubunginya mengatakan _Moshi-moshi_

"Hmm... Sasori? Naruto memiliki pacar dan aku rasa kau dapat menjadikannya sebagai sandera untuk memicu bentrokan antar geng milik Naruto dan juga milik Gaara" sosok yang ditelponnya hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan perkataan orang yang meneleponnya.

'...' mendengar jawaban Sasori sosok itu mengeluarkan seringai yang menakutkan dan juga seringai yang bahagia sungguh aneh melihatnya

- _At Naruto-_

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis disini Naruto-kun?" tanya Arthuria sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukan pada dirinya.

"Aku kabur dari rumah dan aku tidak tau harus kemana walaupun anggotaku adalah keluargaku tapi mereka memiliki urusan masing-masing dan kehidupan mereka tak jauh beda dariku" pelupuk mata yang bengkak karena ia menangis membuat Arthuria prihatin kepada pemuda di depannya ini

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di panti asuhan tempatku tinggal? Aku yakin Kaa-chan sangat senang" mendengar perkataan Arthuria barusan hati Naruto tiba-tiba sedikit mengering dan wajahnya berubah menjadi datar

"Kaa-chan kah? Aku rasa aku akan dibenci disana" walaupun Naruto mengatakan itu Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia butuh sosok seorang Kaa-chan

"Ikut saja denganku aku yakin kau pasti akan nyaman disana" perlahan manik safir itu menghanyut dan melembut dan mulai menarik tangan Arthuria sesudah ia bangkit dari duduknya

Entah kenapa perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Naruto membuat Arthuria malu namun juga senang

' _Tangannya besar dan kuat juga... Nyaman'_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Arthuria hingga pipinya memerah karena malu

 _ **Brum... Brum... Brum...**_

"Ayo naik atau kau ingin jalan kaki tapi aku tidak tau letaknya dimana hehehe" _Entha kenapa aku nyaman jika bersama perempuan keras kepala ini_

 _ **Tuiiit...**_

"Ittai..." teriakan Naruto membuat Arthuria tersenyum walau tak dapat di lihat oleh Naruto

"Kau itu ya! Seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain-main dengan bahaya"melepaskan jeweran pada telinga Naruto dan mulai menaiki kendaraan itu

' _jika aku anak kecil maka kau adalah Bahaya tersebut'_ dalam fantasi Naruto ia melihat arthuria yang memiliki armor besi dengan sarung tangan besi, bertahtahkan enam batu permata seperti karakter jahat dalam sebuah film yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Sudah? Kalau begitu mari kita berangkat dan nanti di jalan tunjukan aku arahnya" mereka berdua berangkat menuju panti asuhan itu dan meninggalkan pemakaman tak tau bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi

 _ **Brum... Brum... Brum...**_

Orang misterius itu pergi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan motor bermerk kawasaki

' _sepertinya orang ini mengikuti kami tapi anak buah siapa?'_ berputar-putar dijalan walau Arthuria sudah menunjukan arah yang benar

"Naruto-kun ada apa? Kenapa kita hanya berputar-putar?" Arthuria sedikit heran kenapa Naruto tidak mengikuti arahan yang ia berikan namun tanpa ia sadari ada beberapa kuda besi yang mengikuti mereka sedari mereka keluar dari pemakaman

 _ **Brum... Brum...**_

Kuda besi kesayangan Naruto berjalan terus hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah gang yan sepi karena memang kawasan itu sangat sepi dari yang namanya Penduduk.

Kuda besi itu berhenti saat sampai di pojokan gang namun enam kuda besi yang mengikuti mereka masuk kedalam gang itu juga

" _sudah ku duga mereka mengikuti kami"_ Para pengendara yang mengikuti Naruto satu persatu turun dengan Brushnuckle dan pemukul base ball ada di tangan masing-masing orang

"Mau bagaimanapun..." melirik kebelakang ada sosok gadis yang harus ia lindungi ketika ia ragu dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri "...kondisinya tak menguntungkan" dalam pemikiran Naruto, dirinya sudah siap untuk babak belur namun apakah Arthuria siap? Itulah yang mengganggunya

"Uzumaki Naruto, serahkan gadis itu kalau tidak kami akan membunuh kalian disini" ucap salah seorang yang ada di depannya yang memegang pemukul base ball

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu tunggu disini" Naruto menghampiri Arthuria dengan senyum yang masam

" _Mesin motor masih hidup jadi..."_ seringai melebar di wajahnya tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang kecuali Arthuria

"Arthuria Menjauhlah..." Naruto berlari hingga sampai pada kendaraannya dengan wajah yang teramat kesal

 _ **Cklek... Brum... Brum...**_

Kuda besi itu melaju dengan kencang mendekati orang-orang yang mengacau hingga akhirnya...

 _ **Buagh...**_

 _ **Arrgh...**_

Motor itu melaju tanpa Naruto yang mengendarainya hingga menabrak beberapa orang hingga terjatuh dan paling parah pingsan karena motor itu menghantam dada para perusuh

"Saa let's start the game..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Fate Type Moon

.

Pair : (Naruto X Arthuria)

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

Chapter 3 :

Panti asuhan adalah sebuah tempat untuk anak-anak kurang beruntung di dalam hidup ini

 _Seorang anak yang dibuang_

 _Seorang anak yang tak diinginkan karena hubungan luar nikah_

 _Seorang anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya_

 _Dan, mereka yang tidak beruntung karena di kucilkan oleh masyarakat_

Itulah definisi panti asuhan bagi orang awam tapi bagi mereka yang tinggal di panti asuhan tersebut hidup di panti itu bagaikan hidup bersama dengan keluarga yang belum pernah mereka rasakan kasih sayangnya mereka bisa menangis, tertawa, bercanda, dan hidup dengan senang bersama anak-anak yang senasib dengan mereka

"Hufft hari sudah malam tali Arthuria-chan belum pulang juga" ucap seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku teras dengan segelas teh hangat disore hari bersama dengan anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari

"Ishtar-nee, apa Arthuria-chan belum pulang? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa" gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink itu memandang ishtar dengan wajah khawatir sedangkan ishtar hanya diam

"Kau terlalu menghawatirkannya, Sakura-chan. Dia adalah seorang gadis tomboy belum lagi dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri apa kau tidak ingat pemuda yang mengganggunya berakhir dengan lebam pada wajahnya? " Sakura akui yang di ucapkan oleh Ishtar ada benarnya tapi tetap saja Arthuria adalah seorang gadis

 _ **Tin... Tin... Tiiiiin...**_

Klakson mobil dari arah gerbang panti memasuki telinga kedua insan itu dengan terburu-buru mereka berlari kearah gerbang yang biasanya di jaga oleh seorang satpam tapi satpam itu sedang libur karena sang istri sedang sakit

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" Gumam sakura, gadis ini selalu bermimpi bahwa suatu saat Sasuke yang pada saat itu sudah menyelamatkannya datang ke panti asuhan ini untuk mengajaknya berkencan tapi sepertinya ia bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

"Ishtar-nee, Sakura-chan ku mohon bantu aku cepat!" teriakan seseorang dengan suara yang sudah mereka kenal dengan baik memasuki gendang telinga kedua insan tersebut.

Terkejut hanya itu yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua gadis itu dengan tergesa-gesa mereka semua membawa masuk Naruto kedalam panti dengan membopong tubuh tinggi besar seorang Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan pemuda ini ? Aku yakin luka itu pasti sakit dan juga akan lama sembuh" ucap sakura karena jika dilihat keadaan Naruto sunggih parah jaket kulit pada bagian siku sobek, bibirnya pecah dan terus mengeluarkan darah begitu juga dengan kening dan yang paling parah adalah saat membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya mengapa? Karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya lebam dengan warna merah dan juga ungu.

"Kenapa bisa begini ceritakan pada nee-chan" ucap ishtar yang ada didepan Arthuria saat ini mereka sedang ada dikamar belakang yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda teman mereka juga.

"Jadi begini..."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Saa let's start the game..." setelahnya Naruto berlari dengan wajah serius tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun

 **Buagh... Buagh... Buagh**

Berlari kearah tiga orang terdekat hingga ia melompat dengan kepalan tangan yang terarah ke wajah orang itu. Satu pukulan membuat orang itu terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya melihat pemukul base ball yang terjatuh ia mengambilnya dan menghajar dua orang yang ada di sampingnya

' _Tiga tumbang tinggal sembilan orang lagi'_

Dua orang melaju kearahnya namun tiba-tiba Naruto kaget karena bukannya memasang posisi bertarung yang digunakan adalah posisi memeluk orang

' _Jangan bilang kalau... Ah tidak sempat, sial'_

 _ **Greb...**_

Tubuhnya di kunci oleh dua orang yang tadi ingin menyerangnya

 _ **Buagh...**_

Dengan sikunya ia menghajar punggung pemuda yang menguncinya dari depan tapi tidak dari belakang ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun

 _ **Buagh... Buagh... Buagh**_

Sudah berkali-kali Naruto menghajar punggung pemuda itu dengan sikunya perlawanan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah kepalan tangan mengarah pada wajahnya

 _ **Buagh...**_

Dengan satu pukulan cairan merah keluar dari hidung pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Menyerahlah dan serahkan perempuan itu agar Gaara-sama senang" ucap orang didepannya melihat wajah itu ia sangat marah karena ada sebuah tahi lalat di dekat hidungnya

"Menyerah? Tidak akan pernah dan katakan pada Gaara bahwa aku pemimpin dari Kitsune akan mencarinya" ucap Naruto namun setelahnya adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan

 _ **Cuih...**_

Sebuah hadiah mengenai wajah sang pemuda hadiah berupa air liur yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya

"Si-Sialan habisi dia" setelahnya sembilan orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakang menyeringai dan mulai maju dengan Brushknuckle juga pemukul base ball

 _ **Buagh... Buagh... Buagh...**_

Semua rasa sakit itu ia rasakan tanpa adanya teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

 _ **Buagh... Buagh... Buagh...**_

Pemukul base ball yang bersarang pada perutnya dan ada juga yang bersarang pada kepalanya hingga Brushknuckle yang menghujani wajah Naruto. Karena banyaknya serangan membabi buta membuat kedua kaki Naruto tidak kuat dan jatuh terkulai dan bagaikan tidak ada hati orang-orang itu terus memukuli tubuh Naruto hingga mereka semua sadar bahwa Arthuria sudah tidak ada

"Sial gadis itu lari cepat menyebar dan segera temukan dia aku yakin Sasori-sama pasti akan senang" mereka semua mundur dari tubuh Naruto dan menghampiri kendaraan mereka masing-masing pergi tanpa mempermasalahkan tubuh Naruto bagaikan sampah yang pantas di buang.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"...setelah itu aku mencari taxi untuk membawa Naruto-kun kesini juga masalah kendaraan aku sudah melaporkan ke kepolisian untuk mengurus motor Naruto-kun" setelah itu cerita Arthuria selesai hingga ishtar sadar bahwa ada sebuah hubungan antara mereka berdua bagaikan takdir yang terajut dalam sebuah benang takdir

 _ **Cklek...**_

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" tanya Arthuria sedikit hingga sedikit perkataan sakura membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang

"Awalnya aku khwatir dengan kemampuanku saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Naruto-kun tapi semua lukanya sudah aku urus dan sudah ku pasang perban kok jadi tenanglah" walaupun begitu hati Arthuria sangat khawatir karena teman pertamanya terluka hanya karena melindunginya

"ne lihat dia siapa ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau dia tadi bersama Arthuria-nee"

"Apa ia pacarnya Arthuria-nee ya?"

Suara-suara kecil memasuki gendang telinga ketiga gadis itu membuat mereka melihat kearah pintu kamar yang Naruto tempati

"Sepertinya sosok Nii-san akan bertambah lagi" gumam Ishtar tanpa sadar mereka semua mengeluarkan tawa halus karena melihat kelakuan lucu dari anak-anak berusia lima sampai tujuh tahun itu.

 _ **Cklek...**_

"Tadai.. ma? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah?" suara bariton khas seorang pemuda memasuki pendengaran ketiga gadis cantik itu sorot mata yang ia keluarkan begitu menenangkan karena pemuda itu melihat senyuman pada wajah anak-anak atau bisa dibilang sosok adik baginya

"Shirou-nii sepertinya Nii-san akan punya teman kamar baru hehehe" ucap anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna coklat dengan paras yang sangat cantik sampai para pedofil kejam ingin menculiknya.

"Hmm... Apa itu benar Umaru-chan kok Nii-san tidak percaya ya?" ucap Shirou baginya Umaru adalah sosok Imotou yang sangat ia sayangi karena sudah dari umur dua tahun shirou selalu menggendongnya dalam dekapan hangat ketika ibu asuh mereka tidak ada di panti

"Jika tidak percaya Nii-san lihat saja sendiri dia ada dikamar Nii-san kok" mendengar ucapan Umaru rasa penasaran timbul dihati Shirou mendekati daun pintu dari kamarnya dan membukanya secara perlahan

Dalam jarak pandangnya ada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang terbaring dengan luka lebam di seluruh tubuhnya karena jaket dan juga kaos miliknya sudah dilepas

"Na Na Naruto-sama!" teriakan Shirou didengar oleh semua orang yang ada didalam panti itu bahkan Ishtar yang selalu cuek menghampiri Shirou

"Kau kenapa Shirou-kun?" mendengarnya Shirou membalikkan tubuhnya namun tiba-tiba rasa takut menjalar di tengkuk belakangnya karena saat ini sakura sedang tersenyum manis tapi berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang ia keluarkan bagaikan aura dari seorang raja iblis Lucifer

"Sa-Sakura-chan, Kau tidak tau pemuda itu siapa? Dia adalah pemimpin Kitsune grup sebuah grup yang dibentuk oleh para pemuda yang melakukan kegiatan baik dalam masyarakat jepang" setelahnya ekspresi semua orang disana menjadi terkejut karena orang yang selama ini selalu memberikan bantuan untuk panti-panti yang ada di jepang saat ini ada di tempat mereka

"Ja-jadi dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze yang menjadi pemimpin Kitsune Grup?" ucapan Isthar tersendat-sendat karena sosok di balik berjalannya kembali panti ini adalah pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di panti mereka.

"Benar sekali, ia juga sosok adik angkat dari bos ku" mereka juga bertambah terkejut karena bos dari Shirou adalah orang yang menguasai pelayaran, export dan juga import di Jepang, hingga mendanai ekspedisi seperti penggalian artifak, Penemuan obat, dan juga mendanai beberapa siswa yang beruntung untuk meneruskan pendidikan sampai ke perguruan tinggi.

 _ **Akihabara, Sasori base camp**_

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini sedang dalam keadaan yang tertekan karena pemimpin mereka sedang mengamuk hingga pada puncaknya

 _ **Buagh...**_

Sebuah pukulan diterima oleh pemuda itu di wajahnya tampak raut wajah kesakitan keluar dari pemuda itu namun seperti komputer ia tidak bisa melawan program yang ada di dalam the Red Sand yaitu _'yang kuat yang memimpin dan yang lemah akan di perbudak'_ terdengar seperti hukum rimba tapi memang begitulah adanya

"ahh Sasori-sama tenang saja jika mereka tidak bisa biar aku saja yang melawannya dengan seniku" Bayangan seseorang muncul didalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti tempat itu

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak menerima kegagalan lagi" ucapan Sasori hanya dianggap sebagai tantangan oleh orang tersebut

"aku yakin karena bagiku _seni adalah ledakan,_ un" sosok bayangan itu menghilang dari sana dan kemudian seringai muncul di wajah Sasori

"Tunggu saja Uzumaki Naruto kau akan mati di tanganku" sasori kemudian duduk kembali ke kursi miliknya dengan beberapa gadis yang ada di kanan dan kirinya

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Keadaan rumah Naruto saat ini sangat buruk beberapa maid memandang khawatir sang nyonya karena tuan muda mereka kabur dari rumah setelah pertengkaran mereka

"Aku menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya maafkan Kaa-chan, Naruto-kun" air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Kushina setelah apa yang ia lakukan baru ini ia menyadarinya setelah dua puluh tiga tahun lamanya sang anak hanya hidup tanpa kasih sayang keluarga ada hanya uang, uang, dan uang yang ada di kepala mereka berdua

"Kushina-chan, berhentilah menangis aku yakin Naruto akan kembali pada kita" ucap Minato jika dilihat wajah minato juga mengeluarkan pancaran penyesalan yang sangat dalam pada kehidupan sang anak

"Aku tau kau berselingkuh di belakangku tapi aku juga berselingkuh di belakangmu, Minato-kun" ucapan kushina membuat Minato terkejut karena selama ini Kushina maupun dirinya tidak ada yang mengaku pada satu sama lain

"Aku juga Kushina-chan maafkan aku juga kita harus mencari Naruto-kun dan meminta maaf padanya" ucap Minato walau ia sudah merutuki kebodohannya tetap saja penyesalan tidak akan hilang dari dirinya karena mau bagaimanapun ia sudah gagal sebagai kepala keluarga

Jadi, apakah Keluarga Namikaze akan kembali utuh ataukah tetap seperti ini?

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Bercanda hehehe)**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

Sinar matahari yang terbit menyinari wajah seseorang yang pada dahinya terbalut kapas dan juga perban

' _Perban? Tapi siapa? Dan dimana ini?'_ pemuda itu terlihat sangat bingung karena seingatnya ia di keroyok oleh sembilan orang yang tersisa dan saat kesadarannya hilang adalah ketika sebuah pemukul base ball menghantam kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto-sama?" sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang membuat ia sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berasal

Disana ada seorang pemuda berambut merah marun dengan kulit kecokelatan sorot matanya saat ini menunjukan ia sedang gugup karena bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini membantu keluarganya

"Kau siapa dan dimana ini? Oh ya...Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan kau?" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu gelagapan bingung harus menjawab apa dan apa yang harus ia lakukan

 _ **Ehem... Ehem...**_

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan batuk kecil untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan grogi yang melandanya

"Bersikap biasa saja seperti berbicara dengan temanmu, mengerti?" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh penuda itu

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, saat ini Naruto-sama ada di panti Rosario" tampak Naruto menaikan alisnya karena mendengar penjelasan shirou

' _Pertama adalah kenapa ia memanggilku dengan sufix_ _ **Sama**_ _? Kedua, siapa yang membawaku ke panti ini dan terakhir adalah bagaimana keadaan Arthuria? Kuharap gadis itu baik-baik saja'_ setelah menyusun beberapa asumsi Naruto akhirnya bertanya keadaan Arthuria pada pemuda bernama shirou itu

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Arthuria? Apa dia selamat?" pemuda itu terkejut karena pertanyaan Naruto terkesan mendadak dan juga _'Mengapa Naruto-sama menanyakan keadaan Arthuria?'_

"Ji-jika Naruto-sama menanyakan keadaan Arthuria saat ini Arthuria sedang pergi ke kampus namun aku heran kenapa Naruto-sama bisa dalam keadaan begini?" ucap Shirou, sejujurnya ia sedikit terkejut karena dalam hidupnya ia belum pernah mendapatkan luka seperti itu

"Baiklah jadi begini pada awalnya aku dan Arthuria sedang berjalan kearah panti asuhan dan tiba-tiba beberapa kendaraan mengikuti kami hingga aku sadar bahwa target mereka bukanlah aku melainkan Arthuria jika saja aku sedikit kuat maka aku dapat membawa Arthuria keluar dengan selamat dan tidak menyusahkanmu untul merawatku seperti ini" penyesalan keluar dari mulut pemuda Uzumaki itu namun ada hal yang lebih menghawatirkan

"Tanuki dan Garra sudah berani bermain dengan api" gumam Naruto dengan kesalnya namun tiba-tiba Shirou memanggilnya dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sehingga Naruto menjadi tenang

"Naruto-sama, Apakah lukamu sudah membaik?" jika dilihat saat ini Naruto sudah membaik walau pada beberapa bagian kecuali bagian dahi yang terhantam pemukul base ball

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya menunggu waktu sampai aku sembuh total" seluruh tempat yang disinari oleh sinar matahari akan menjadi damai namun entah mengapa kamar ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan nuansa Horror setelah Shirou melihat seringai di wajah Naruto

"Bentrokan antar dua grup besar akan menjadi tonggak awal" Keringat mengalir didahi Shirou karena sepertinya ia salah merubah topik pembicaraan ini

' _Hufft matilah aku'_ desah Shirou dalam hatinya

- _ **SKIP TIME-**_

Sudah seminggu Naruto dirawat di panti asuhan itu rasa senang, bahagia, dan sedih menjadi campur aduk karena apa yang selama ini ia inginkan telah ia dapatkan dan juga persaannya tidak dapat ia tutupi karena sejujurnya dia adalah seorang pembohong yang buruk

"kenapa Naruto-nii menangis apakah kue itu kurang?" saat ini dihadapan Naruto ada seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh sampai sembilan tahun dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan juga tatapan polos itu dan nama anak kecil itu adalah Yui Kagerou, anak itu masih memandangi Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir deras dari matanya

"Ji-jika begitu Yui akan memberikan kue milik Yui" dengan inisiatif sendiri gadis itu memberikan sepotong kue tart yang Shirou beli dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerjanya, seloyang kue tart yang dipotong menjadi beberapa potong untuk para penghuni panti tersebut

Pada awalnya Naruto tidak mau namun karena paksaan dari Arthuria membuat Naruto menurut dan anehnya adalah kenapa seseorang seperti Naruto dapat tunduk dihadapan seorang Arthuria?

Setelah Yui memberikan Kue miliknya tangis Naruto pecah dan membuat Yui tambah khawatir hingga ia memberanikan mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto

"Naruto-nii, apakah kue itu masih kurang?" ucap polos Yui namun sebuah genggaman tangan Naruto membuat Yui menautkan alisnya karena bingung ' _kenapa sih dengan Naruto-nii?'_

"Apa Yui suka kue?" satu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Naruto dan pada akhirnya ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Yui

"Yui sangat suka kue dan semua yang manis tapi karena Nii-chan sepertinya sangat suka dengan kue jadi Yui memberikan bagian Yui" ucap Yui, setelah Yui mengatakan itu pegangan pada tangannya lepaskan ' _tipikal seorang gadis yang cantik, bukan begitu Laeticia-chan?'_

kemudian ia melihat Umaru yang sedang duduk dengan tenang rasa jahil memasuki pikirannya dan kejahilanpun mulai terjadi

 _ **Beezzt...**_

Saat Umaru lengah karena ia pergi kamar kecil tiba-tiba sepotong kue tart milik Umaru menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi setelah mengatakan itu pegangan pada tangan Yui ia lepaskan ' _entah kenapa Yui mengingatkanku padamu, Leaticia-chan!'_

"ne apa Yu-chan tau Nii-chan pernah punya seorang teman yang sangat mirip dengan Yu-chan?" senyuman mengembang di wajah Yui dan bertanya dengan caranya sendiri

"Apa itu benar Nii-chan? Apa teman Nii-chan itu cantik seperti Yui? Kemudian apa teman Nii-chan mencintai Nii-chan?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut kecil gadis belia itu meluncur dengan mulusnya semua keluar seperti tanpa halangan

"Dia adalah seorang teman yang aku sayangi namun pada suatu hari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju di jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat..." ucap Naruto semua orang disana terdiam dan terus menyimaknya

 _ **Tess... Tess... Tess**_

Semua orang terdiam karena karena dari kedua mata Naruto mengeluarkan air mata dan membasahi pipinya

"...Wajahnya yang cantik bagaikan mutiara dari kedalaman laut, rambutnya yang panjang selalu mengingatkanku pada Kaa-chan, ketika aku menangis dia selalu ada untuk mendengarkanku, semua yang kurindukan adalah belaian pada kepalaku saat aku bersedih mungkin ini terdengar egois tapi aku ingin selalu bersama dirinya namun apa daya tuhan berkehendak lain" semua orang terdiam karena cerita Naruto menurut mereka pasti sangat sakit untuk kehilangan orang yang paling di sayang untuk Naruto baru ini mereka tau bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menjalin hubungan dengan pemimpin Kitsune Grup ini

"..." tiba keadaan ruangan itu tambah semakin sunyi karena saat ini Arthuria sedang mengelus pucuk surai blonde dari keturunan Uzumaki tersebut

"Kau boleh bersedih karena itu manusiawi namun jika kau terus bersedih dan tidak belajar dari masa lalu maka kau adalah orang yang bodoh" Arthuria sedikit tersenyum karena melihat sikap Naruto menunjukan bahwa ia mulai berhenti menangis dapat dilihat dari bahunya yang tidak bergetar

 _ **Greb...**_

Arthuria memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Naruto dari belakang membuat semua orang disana mengeluarkan ekspresinya masing-masing

Dengan Ishtar yang sedikit memerah pada pipinya, Sakura yang terkesan tidak peduli, Shirou yang bisa dibilang cemburu, dan anak-anak yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Arthuria

 _ **Kring... Kring...**_

Suasana yang harmonis berubah menjadi sesuatu yang jenaka karena handphone milik Naruto mengeluarkan bunyi karena seseorang berkontak ' **Teme'** menelponnya

"E-Etto Arthuria kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto karena selama Arthuria memeluknya ia hanya menikmatinya tanpa sadar bahwa gadis itu terus menempel dengannya

"..." Arthuria terdiam dengan sorot mata yang tidak menunjukkan kehidupan karena ia malu terus memeluk seorang laki-laki yang bukan sepenuhnya miliknya

 _ **Duakh...**_

Menghantamkan kepalan tangan ke kepala Naruto dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah juga dengan posisi tangan bersedekap pada dadanya.

"Aho, Baka, Hentaiiiiiiiiii...!" setelahnya Arthuria melarikan diri menuju kamarnya dan kemudian duduk disudut ruangan dengan menggumamkan sesuatu

Sedangkan di ruangan tempat semua orang berkumpul sebelumnya, Ishtar sedang memijat keningnya yang pening karena tingkah Arthuria namun ia senang karena hanya Naruto seorang yang dapat membuat Arthuria yang dikenal sebagai pimpinan komisi Kedisiplinan di University of Tokyo yang paling dihindari dapat menjadi seorang gadis sewajarnya. Sedangkan Naruto memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sebelumnya di hantam tangan Arthuria

' _sebenarnya dia itu manusia atau monster ya?'_ gumam Naruto dalam batinnya hingga sesuatu yang dibicarakan oleh _**'Teme'**_ dan Naruto membuat Naruto merubah ekspresi wajahnya

"Jadi siap melakukan penyerangan? Kalau begitu malam besok pagi saat matahari terbit kita akan pergi menuju markas mereka saat matahari terbit"

"..." mendengar _**'Teme'**_ menyetujui rencananya Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Laksanakan" menutup panggilan dan meletakkan handphone itu namun bukannya senang malah pikirannya sedang kalut _'Bagaimana jika seseorang menuju kesini dan menyakiti semua orang?'_

"Hufft...setidaknya jika Tanuki hancur para anak buahnya akan lenyap"

Penyerangan Kitsune sudah direncanakan oleh Sasori, Naruto yang sedang kalut, dan Arthuria yang tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

 _ **TBC...**_

Holla Kono Shiro-chan desu, dalam bulan ini mungkin tiap-tiap fic milik shiro akan up (2/3 Chapter)

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya sebab pada tanggal 1 April Shiro akan menjalani Ujian Nasional jadi Shiro minta do'anya

Salam, Shiro-chan...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate : Type-Moon**

 **-000-**

 _Pair : (Naruto X Arthuria)_

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

 _ **Chapter 4 : Life is Never Flat**_

 _ **Senin, 8 Mei 2017**_

 _ **Ting tong...**_

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan..." seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun baru saja keluar dari sebuah Mini-market membawa beberapa bungkus goodie-bag "...datang lagi lain waktu, ya"

' _Nih cashier niat amat ya?'_ pikir pemuda itu menghilangkan pikiran itu dan pergi menuju sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja RR namun saat jarak sudah beberapa meter.

 _ **Brum... Brummm...**_

Lima motor dengan sepuluh orang menghampiri pemuda tambun itu.

"Chouji, salah satu dari dua belas pemimpin Kitsune" ucap selah seorang dari mereka.

"Haaaa..."

 _ **Buagh...**_

Tanpa banyak omong salah seorang dari mereka berlari kemudian melompat dengan kepalan tangan menghantam hidung Chouji sampai mundur dua meter ke belakang.

 _ **Grep... Buagh... Buagh...**_

Di belakangnya ada seseorang yang dengan sigap memegangi tubuh Chouji dan sisanya mulai memukuli perutnya. Beberapa menit terlewati tanpa ampun mereka memukuli Chouji. Perut, wajah, dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

 _ **Bugh... Buagh... Bugh...**_

"Sudah, aku sudah bosan kita pergi saja! Tinggalkan si gendut itu" seketika setelah kalimat itu keluar waktu serasa berhenti berdetak.

' _Gendut'_

' _Gendut'_

' _Gendut'_

' _Gendut'_

' _Mereka pikir aku Gendut?'._

Sadar kalau posisinya tidak di untungkan karena kedua tangannya di apit dari belakang, Choji pun memasukan kaki kirinya ke belakang dan kemudian membanting dirinya hingga orang yang mengapitnya terpelanting dan tertimpa badannya.

"Aku tidak Gendut hanya tulangku saja yang besar!" dengan amarah yang memuncak Chouji mencekik salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya hingga kakinya tak menapak pada tanah lagi dan membantingnya dengan keras.

"Dua Tumbang tinggal delapan kroco lagi" dengan tubuhnya yang besar Chouji berlari dengan Bahu kanan yang ia arahkan kearah depan hingga sampai di bagian ujung. Melihat ada yang masih berdiri ia memegang bahu orang tersebut dan memasukan kepala kearah selangkangannya. Kemudian menekuk kedua tangan kearah atas dan mengangkat tubuh itu dan langsung membantingnya.

 _ **Krakkkk...**_

"Arrrrggghhh..." Terdengar bunyi patah dan jeritan karena memang harusnya kedua tangan yang tertimpa badan dan terbanting pasti akan patah dan kemungkinan terkecil engsel akan tergeser.

"Sakit? Kau memukuliku dan sekarang kau berteriak? Apakah itu sakit?" tangan yang kasar itu mulai menyentuh Head-band yang di jadikan masker.

 _ **Bragh...**_

"Arrrgghhh..." sebuah balok menghantam kepala Chouji sampai tertegun dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

' _Ahhhh... Sialan, aku lengah! Kampret, ini mata udah mulai menghitam tapi tunggu dulu itu anggota Tanuki kan? Dengan tato Kalajengking merah? Ahhhh... Sial aku pingsan'._

 _ **Brugh...**_

Tubuh besar itu terjatuh dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari tengkorak belakangnya.

"Tolong ambulan... Ada seseorang yang di serang anggota geng motor"

"Anda ada dimana?"

"Lacak saja telepon ini, aku sedang panik kepala orang ini terus menerus mengeluarkan darah!"

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

 _ **Selasa, 9 Mei 2017**_

"Hati-hati Neji-nii semoga Kami-sama menyertaimu" ucap gadis cantik dengan rambut yang dipotong bob sedang ada di depan pintu sebuah mansion.

"Ya, aku akan berhati-hati Hanabi" dengan senyuman itu ia pergi dengan mengendarai Harley Davidson pergi dari Mansion itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Neji-sama" penjaga gerbang menyapanya. Yah, walaupun bukan sepenuhnya berasal dari keluarga Hyuga pemuda ini selalu dipandang baik oleh penjaga dan pekerja di mansion Hyuga ini.

Perjalanan semulanya baik-baik saja namun di suatu perempatan jalan saat lampu merah sebuah mobil Toyota Supra berwarna Hitam dengan empat orang di dalamnya berhenti tepat di samping kiri Neji.

 _ **Tit...**_

Lampu merah yang menyala mulai berganti kuning. Belum ada keanehan yang pasti dan lagi Neji menganggap Orang-orang di dalam mobil itu biasa saja.

 _ **Tit... Brumm... Brak...**_

Lampu kuning berubah menjadi hijau. Saat mulai memastikan Kopling sudah masuk dan mulai jalan mobil berwarna hitam itu membanting stir ke kanan dan menghantam neji dengan kasarnya.

' _Sialan, mereka melakukannya dengan sengaja... Kalajengking merah?'_ kesadaran mulai meninggalkan Neji dan mobil itu dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya pergi begitu saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

 _ **Rabu, 10 Mei 2017**_

"Ah sial, aku harus pulang telat lagi! Tapi tak apa dengan semangat masa muda ku ini aku akan berlari sampai ke rumah" pemuda itu adalah Rock Lee, pemegang divisi enam daerah Nagoya. Dia baru saja pulang dari dojou tempatnya berlatih ilmu beladiri tangan kosong.

"Berlari tanpa musik sepertinya membosankan ya?" pemuda itu berhenti sebentar dan mengeluarkan Earphone Bluetooth dan menyetel lagu yang menurutnya membuat semangat.

"Shinzou wo Sasageyo" dengan kepalan tangan menyentuh dada bagian kirinya, Lee dengan semangat berlari.

'Emang asyik bener dah nih lagu membuat darah muda meronta' Berlari dan terus berlari hingga beberapa blok dari rumahnya di sebuah taman bermain yang sepi karena anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Target selanjutnya, Rock Lee!" dua belas orang mulai mencegatnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Hyaaa..."

 _ **Buagh... Bugh...**_

"Woi, itu sakit goblok" Lee memegangi perutnya yang terkena tinju dari orang tak di kenal ' _Dasar beraninya maen Kroyokan... Njiir ada yang bawa Tanto sama pisau'._

"Lemah, tak kusangka pemimpin wilayah Nagoya selemah ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Pfft... Lemah? Maju satu-satu dan ku tunjukan apa itu arti Lemah! Lihat aku tidak memakai senjata. Hormatilah orang yang kalian ajak berkelahi" mendengar penjelasan Lee semua orang melemparkan senjatanya.

Lee memajukan kakinya membuat kuda-kuda miliknya. Dirinya berlari dan melompat dengan tapak kaki kanan maju ke depan dan menghantam dada salah satunya.

"Agh..." pria itu terpental dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sepertinya paru-parunya mengalami kerusakan.

'Sisa sebelas' memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan hadiah tinju ke arah hidung.

 _ **Splartt...**_

Darah muncrat dari hidung orang yang diberikan bogem.

"Woi jangan curang dong" salah satu kaki Lee diangkat membuatnya kesulitan mengimbangi tubuhnya.

 _ **Buagh...**_

Dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi Lee membanting tubuhnya kebawah dengan kaki yang tersisa menghantam kepala orang yang memegangi kakinya.

 _ **Buagh...**_

Saat sedang dalam posisi tengkurap sebuah kaki menghantan wajahnya dan kemudian menedang perutnya. Walaupun menahan sakit Lee terus bangkit.

"Kampret... Haaaaaaaaaa" pemuda itu berlari dan melompat dengan tingginya dan dengan sikunya menghantam tengkorak kepala dan mengapit kepala itu di antara selangkangannya dan melakukan gerakan memelintir leher.

Melihat tendangan memutar Lee menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan menyapu membuat lawannya terpelanting ke bawah dan akhirnya menggunakkan tumitnya menghantam wajah pemuda itu hingga pingsan.

Dua dari penyerang berlari kearahnya menahan kedua tangannya dan salah satu dari mereka berlari membawa pisau.

' _Njiir... Gak sportif nih orang'_ dengan kaki yang bebas Lee mengangkat kakinya menendang pisau itu hingga terpental tak tau kemana. Karena efek jatuh dan berat gravitasi membuat kedua tangan Lee terlepas.

"Ughh... Kenapa harus di bak pasir sih? Tunggu dulu! Pasir" kedua orang yang sebelumnya memegangi terkejut saat pasir terbang ke arah wajah mereka.

 _ **Greb... Buagh... Buagh... Buah...**_

Lee mencengkram kerah dan menghadiahi tinju hingga beberapa kali sampai di rasa pingsan bahkan buku-buku jarinya memerah.

 _ **Jleb...**_

"Arrrrrgggghhh" Tak sangka orang yang masih tersisa menancapkan pisau ke arah bahu kanan Lee. Dengan santainya Lee mencabut pisau itu dan melemparnya ke arah orang yang matanya terkena pasir dan mengenai daerah dada sebelah kanannya hingga terjatuh menahan sakit.

' _Sisa empat orang lagi'._

Lima orang berlari dan Lee juga berlari ke arah mereka walaupun kelima orang itu berhenti Lee tetap berlari dan melompat menghantam wajah seseorang dengan dengkulnya hingga pingsan.

Dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanannya Lee melakukan tendangan memutar menghantam kepala dan terakhir menggunakan kaki kirinya menghantam kepala hingga terjatuh seperti orang linglung.

 _ **Buagh...**_

Lee sedikit tertegun dan terdiam sesaat karena seseorang menghajarnya menggunakan Brass Knuckle menghantam wajah dan membuat rahangnya ngilu. Serangan itu terus di lakukan wajah, dada, rusuk, perut semua menjadi sasaran dua orang yang masih tersisa.

"Kalian tau apa julukanku di Nagoya? _Gokiburi_ karena aku susah sekali untuk tumbang seperti _Gokiburi_ yang masih bisa hidup walau tanpa kepala"

 _ **Buagh...**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaa"

 _ **Krak...**_

Dengan Uppercut membuat tubuh musuhnya terbang dan menghadiahi sebuah tindihan didaerah tulang rusuknya sampai terdengar bunyi patah dan akhirnya orang itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **Jleb... Jleb... Jleb...**_

Tusukan benda tajam membuat Lee tumbang seketika diambilah lengan kanan Lee dan memelintirnya.

"Arrrgggghhh..." tak hanya itu kaki kirinya juga di buat patah dengan cara menekan dengkul ke arah luar sampai engselnya bergeser.

"Akhirnya kau tumbang! Kau tumbang! Kau tumbang, sialan! Dua belas orang hampir kau kalahkan dan tidak jatuh-jatuh"

 _ **Cklek...**_

"Ada kata-kata terakhir? Hahahahahaha"

' _Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati! Apa ini? Silau Njiir'_

Pisau? Sialan sakit semua tubuhku.

 _ **Greb**_

"Just Shut Your Fucking Mouth"

 _ **Jleb... Duagh...**_

Pisau itu masuk kedalam mulut dan Lee menendangnya dengan kaki kanannya sampai tembus.

"Kalian kalah Muawahahahahahahahaha"

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

 **-000-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Shiroyukki-chan Present-**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate : Type-Moon**

 **-000-**

 _Pair : (Naruto X Arthuria)_

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

 **Chapter 5 : Crack!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **St. Luke's International Hospital, Tokyo**

Di rumah sakit yang terletak di jantung ibu kota negara jepang. Tiga orang pemuda sedang di rawat di ruang ICU. Alat-alat medis tertanam di tubuh mereka sebut saja infus dan pengecek denyut jantung.

Di sisi lain, ada beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kampus. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam raven yang sedang memandang para sahabatnya dari balik kaca.

"Apa Naruto tau tentang ini?" pemuda itu bertanya pada yang lain tak kala pandangannya beralih ke lain sisi.

"Naruto tidak tau apa-apa. Kami tidak tega memberi tahu tentang kejadian ini." Pemuda berambut hitam yang di ikat seperti buah nanas yang menjawab.

"Bagaiman dengan ketua kita?" pemuda berambut raven itu kembali bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Ketua tidak perlu tau, ia belum kembali dari Indonesia. Kita harus bisa berjalan tanpa arahannya, Sasuke. Ketua mempercayai kita maka kita harus menghormati kepercayaan ketua." Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam. Ketuanya saat ini pulang ke rumah ibu kandungnya di lain negara.

"Aku akan pergi, Naruto harus tau ini." Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika ia merasakan cengkeraman tangan di bahunya.

"Kita ini keluarga, Sasuke-kun. Jika ada masalah kita harus menyelesaikan bersama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bukan begitu, teman-teman?" cengkeraman itu tidak bertenaga karena tangan seorang gadis yang menghentikannya. Seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabat baik mereka semua.

Hinata Hyuga, sepupu dari Neji Hyuga. Anggota perempuan dari Kitsune sangatlah sedikit karena tugas perempuan hanya melakukan pengumpulan dan pengeluaran dana untuk kelompok ini.

"Seperti yang Hinata bilang, kita ini keluarga. Kau pergi maka kami pergi!" yang berkata demikian adalah pemuda pendiam diantara yang lainnya. Pemuda yang jarang di pandang karena hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, Aburame Shino.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya tapi ia hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang tipis yang sangat sulit untuk di lihat.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kalian tunggu..." Sasuke berjalan menjauh keluar dari ruangan ICU tersebut. Namun seketika langkahnya berhenti saat sampai di depan pintu kaca "... sebelumnya kita berhenti di mini-market membeli banyak camilan hehe." Semua orang di sana terdiam, membatu, bagaikan tersambar petir di hari yang cerah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah teras seorang pemuda tampak menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya. Pemuda itu selalu menatap langit yang cerah dengan awan yang berlalu lalang. Tiap hembusan nafasnya ia mengeluarkan asap dan kemudian menghisap kembali gulungan tembakau tersebut.

' _Rasanya sangat nyaman dan damai. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedang menyusun rencana, maafkan aku teman-teman hehe.'_ Senyuman nakal tak luput dari wajah tampannya mengingat ahli strategi yang sedang mempersiapkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada.

Setiap sesapan kopi dan setiap hisapan sebatang rokok itu ia hayati. Inilah kedamaian sejati, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan.

"Naruto-nii, tolong ajari Yui bahasa inggris." Perkataan seorang bocah menyadarkannya dari Zona nyamannya. Saat melihat siapa orang itu dengan cepat Naruto mematikan Rokoknya.

"Sudah Yui katakan, Naruto-nii harus berhenti merokok! Kata Arthuria-nee, Rokok itu dapat membunuh si perokok." Inilah yang Naruto suka dari Yui, kepolosannya membuat dirinya tidak takut ataupun malu pada siapapun.

Saat ini Naruto sudah mulai mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan inilah yang ia inginkan, suasana inilah yang ia inginkan, dan perasaan inilah yang ia inginkan.

Dulu ia selalu mencari Utopia untuk dirinya sendiri. Keonaran, perkelahian, dan ratusan Vandalisme ia perbuat hanya untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Semenjak kepulangan sahabat baiknya ke rumah ibunya dan kematian sahabatnya, rasa kesepian tidak pernah mau pergi dari hidupnya. Walaupun sudah bersama keluarga Kitsune tidak dapat membuat dirinya utuh.

"Iya Iya Gomen, jangan beritahu Arthuria soal ini. Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu, Yui-chan?" untuk sesaat ia sedikit ragu untuk mengabulkan keinginan bocah yang sudah ia anggap adiknya. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun yang selalu tersenyum walau kesulitan apapun yang ia rasakan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertambah pintar jika Yui sudah dewasa, Yui akan pergi ke luar negeri menjadi Duta besar jepang." Jawab Yui. Mendengar impian adiknya entah kenapa membuat Naruto tertegun. Ia melupakan satu hal, apa impiannya?

Dari dulu ia tidak dapat membantah kedua orangtuanya. Sekolah di sekolah dasar terbaik di jepang bukanlah keinginannya.

"Yosh... Ayo kita belajar namun Yui harus giat dan rajin jika tidak impian Yui tidak akan menjadi kenyataan." Perkataannya bukan untuk menjatuhkan namun untuk membuat Yui lebih semangat.

Saat ingin masuk ke dalam, Beberapa motor datang. Itu adalah motor Yamaha R25 ABS berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan Chrome pada beberapa bagian. Naruto kenal motor itu dan beberapa motor di belakangnya. Itu adalah motor Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Juga ada mobil van mewah yang sepertinya milik Hinata.

"Ada apa Sasuke-nii datang kesini ya, Naruto-nii?" pertanyaan Yui tidaklah di gubris Naruto jika bukan hal penting maka hanya sekadar memberi tahu lokasinya sekarang pada yang lain.

"Yui-chan, tolong panggil yang lain. Kakak dan teman-teman kakak membawa banyak camilan dan makanan untuk kalian." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang selalu stoic. Sifat Sasuke mulai berubah walau hanya di hadapan anak-anak ini saja. Karena melihat kebahagian, tawa, dan senyuman itu membuah hati Sasuke perlahan mencair.

' _inilah alasan kenapa sifat Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya!'_ batin semua orang yang ada sedangkan Naruto ia hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang membatu.

"Umu... Yui akan masuk dulu." Seperginya Yui wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi serius begitu juga Shikamaru yang sudah sadar.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin ku beritahu."

"Ahhh... Sudahlah, kau yang mengurus Kitsune. Oh ya, dimana yang lain? Maksudku Chouji, Lee, dan Neji?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Soalnya ia hanya melihat beberapa temannya saja. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, dan Ten Ten, ahh... Dirinya melupakan Shino yang ada di belakang. Selain mereka ia tidak melihat ke tiga temannya yang lain.

"Apa yang ingin ku bicarakan berkaitan dengan mereka bertiga." Ucap Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pergi menjauh saat melihat anak-anak keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Chouji, Lee dan Neji. Mereka bertiga terlibat pertarungan. Lebih tepatnya mereka di keroyok kelompok Tanuki kemarin malam kecuali Neji yang terluka karena tertabrak mobil." Wajah Naruto mengeras saat mendengar berita ini. Sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri terluka karena pertarungan berat sebelah.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka sudah di rawat di rumah sakit di ruang ICU, kondisi mereka sudah stabil namun belum ada tanda-tanda sadar." Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan!" seketika Naruto terdiam dan mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya. Pemuda itu mencari kontak seseorang yang membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru penasaran.

 _ **Tut... Tut... Tut... Cklek...**_

Tak menunggu lama kontak yang di hubungi menjawab panggilan. Seseorang yang ia anggap saudara jauh lebih lama dari pada semua anggota Kitsune.

"Moshi... Moshi..." saat panggilan itu terhubung ada rasa senang dan juga kecewa, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa kembali ke jepang, Kumohon! Kami membutuhkan mu! Lima tahun, kami di tinggal dan sekarang tolonglah keluargamu ini." Wajahnya memelas saat ini dirinya sangat frustasi. Teman-temannya terluka karena dirinya yang tidak becus dalam hal memimpin.

"Chouji, Lee, dan Neji sedang koma! Kumohon pimpin dan arahkan kami kembali seperti dulu. Aku sedang tersesat." Kedua kakinya sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya, dirinya sangat Frustasi. Ia sangka Tanuki hanya mengincar Arthuria jadi selama ia ada di sini dan menjaga Panti asuhan ini maka Tanuki tidak akan macam-macam tapi sekarang, ia sudah gagal.

"Maaf? Apa maksudmu, hah! Kau selalu berkata untuk tidak macam-macam dengan keluarga kita tapi sekarang..." perkataan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar seseorang di dalam telepon itu berbicara.

"Baik..."

 _ **Tut... Swush... Prank...**_

Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus, secara reflex tangan Naruto bergerak melepar Handphone miliknya ke arah tembok. Saat Handphone itu berbenturan dengan tembok barang itu pecah tak karuan.

"Sasuke, semua Kitsune sudah berkumpul sesuai permintaanku, kan?" melihat perubahan pada wajah Naruto sekarang ini membuat Sasuke dalam mode serius.

"Semua sudah berkumpul, mereka sudah ada di markas sejak lima hari yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"Persiapkan mereka, dua hari dari sekarang kita akan pergi ke markas Tanuki." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan membuat keputusan disaat kepala mu sedang panas. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu." Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan pergi menjauhi kedua sahabatnya.

Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Ketua yang sebenarnya tidak dapat membantu, sahabatnya masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang ia harus melindungi Panti asuhan ini juga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Persiapkan diri kalian, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi. Kalian adalah keluargaku." Setelahnya Naruto pergi mendekati anak-anak yang sedang tertawa dengan gembiranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lampung, Indonesia.**

 _ **Tut ...**_

"Ada apa kau terlihat sangat gelisah, sayang?" Seorang wanita yang ada di usia empat puluh tahunan menanyai keadaan pemuda itu dari arah belakangnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa? Hanya saja Naruto dan yang lain saat ini membutuhkan ku." Wajah pemuda itu sangat menyesal. Dirinya adalah pemuda yang keras dan tidak tau aturan, bergerak sesuai keinginannya sendiri, namun satu kelemahannya. Kelemahannya sangat sederhana, seorang wanita yang ia panggil Ibu.

Ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah saat melakukan kesalahan, ia yang tidak pernah tunduk pada siapapun, dan ia tidak pernah menangis. Namun saat Ibu yang ia sayangi marah, ia akan melakukan apapun bahkan jika harus bersujud di hadapan musuhnya.

"Pergilah, mereka membutuhkan dirimu!" wajah pemuda itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Pasalnya Ibunya akan marah dan menangis jika melihat ia terluka dan sekarang Ibunya mengizinkan dirinya pergi menuju negaranya lahir?

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga Coffee Shop ini? Ini adalah mimpi ibu sejak dulu, kan?" Ibunya hanya tersenyum, anaknya ini tidak pernah berubah. Selalu mencari alasan agar tidak pernah membuatnya sedih tapi ia sadar...

"Pergilah, nak. Jatidiri mu ada di sana, ibu tau kehidupan ini bagaikan kekang untukmu. teman-teman mu sedang membutuhkan bantuan maka bantulah mereka. Masih ada Arif dan yang lain, Ibu akan baik-baik saja di sini. Jika ada waktu pulanglah dan bawa mereka berlibur disini." Wajah anaknya sangat senang. Hidup jauh dari kekerasan yang selalu ia dengar dari anaknya sendiri. Ia bukannya tidak tau jika tiap malam, anaknya ini pergi keluar untuk menjadi petarung jalanan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku akan berangkat nanti malam. Aku pulang dulu..." melihat senyuman di wajah anaknya membuatnya sangat bahagia, semenjak dirinya berpisah dari suaminya. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman di wajah anaknya itu. Sampai suatu saat seorang gadis berambut pirang dapat menghidupkan kembali warna di hari-hari anaknya.

' _Apa kabar, Leaticia? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?'_

 _ **Cup...**_

Di tengah lamunannya, ia merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel pada pipinya. Anaknya yang sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun menciumnya.

"...Aku sayang ibu." Anak itu berlari dengan semangat menuju motor besar yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku selalu berdo'a untuk keselamatan mu." Wanita itu pergi masuk ke dalam Coffee Shop miliknya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam hari, suasana di panti asuhan Rosario sangat sepi. Para anak-anak sudah tidur dan Shirou juga para gadis juga sudah tidur terkecuali Arthuria yang belum pulang dari Part-timenya.

Di ruang tengah, Naruto sedang memegang botol kaca dengan cairan berwarna kuning di dalamnya bukan hanya satu ia sudah menghabiskan empat botol minuman beralkohol itu.

 _Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak bisa membantu_

Apa-apaan maksudnya itu, orang yang sangat ia hormati, saudara yang selalu berjalan beriringan bersamanya, teman yang selalu ada dari jaman sekolah dasar, tidak dapat membantunya. ia sudah berakhir. Sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah ketua dari Organisasi Kitsune, ia baru menjadi ketua setelah banyak dari anggota memilih dirinya saat ketuanya yang dulu memilih pergi.

Kitsune adalah organisasi yang dibuat temannya bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang disebut dua belas pendiri. Organisasi ini ada saat ia memasuki Konohagakuen Junior Highschool. Bergerak di bidang sosial, respon pemerintah sangat baik pada mereka dan juga kepolisian terasa tertolong. Namun semenjak bentrok dengan sebuah kelompok yang mencari masalah pandangan itu berubah.

 **Bagaikan setetes tinta yang ada pada sebuah kertas putih**

Kesalahan mereka bagaikan aib yang selalu di kritik oleh pemerintah namun ketuanya selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan tanpa mempedulikan cemoohan yang ia terima bahkan anggota Kitsune sekalipun. Akhirnya setelah lulus, ketua yang dulu membuat pemilihan ketua baru dan Naruto keluar sebagai ketua baru.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto, Kitsune berkembang pesat di seluruh jepang. Yang awalnya hanya beranggotakan tiga puluh anggota termasuk dua belas pendiri. Kitsune sekarang mempunyai ratusan pengikut, yahh... Pengikut yang Loyal dan dapat di andalkan kapan saja. Karena hal tersebut membuat organisasi kepemudaan yang lain menjadi iri dan gelap mata melakukan perusakan, penyerangan terhadap warga, dan perampasan atas nama Kitsune. Dan, ini adalah puncaknya.

 _ **Cklekk...**_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Di dalam pandangannya kabur karena efek alkohol, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan kemeja putih sedang berdiri di pintu masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arthuria-san, aku pulang duluan ya! Hati-hati di jalan." Temannya yang sudah berpakaian dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti.

"Ya, Hati-hati di jalan kalian juga." Saat ini ia sedang mengancingkan kemeja miliknya. Ia berniat pulang awal namun pelanggan kafe saat ini sangat banyak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bos, aku pulang duluan." Setelah berpamitan dengan atasannya, Arthuria pergi menuju stasiun shinkanshen.

Inilah kehidupan Arthuria sehari-hari, setelah pulang dari Universitas Arthuria akan pergi ke Cafe untuk kerja Part-time dan pulang pukul 22.00.

Kalau Naruto ada mata kuliah hari ini, mungkin ia akan pulang bersama dengan pemuda yang mulai mencuri hatinya. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat manik safir itu dirinya seakan terhipnotis seperti menyelam ke dasar lautan. Sifatnya yang sangat Konyol, penyayang, dan juga kadang menyebalkan adalah faktor kenapa hatinya bisa tertunduk pada pemuda itu.

Namun, hal yang ia tidak suka adalah kebiasaan buruk Naruto. Alkohol dan Rokok adalah apa yang Naruto cari saat ia ada masalah, setidaknya Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan Narkoba. Namun tetap saja ia tidak menyukainya, sekarang ia harus mencari cara agar Naruto bisa lepas dari kebiasaan buruknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, saat ia sampai dapat ia lihat jika lampu pada ruang tengah masih menyala berarti jika bukan Shirou yang sedang menonton TV berarti Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur. Jari-jemari lentik miliknya mulai menggapai gerendel pintu.

 _ **Cklekk...**_

Inilah yang tidak ingin Arthuria lihat, Naruto sedang duduk dengan botol-botol alkohol yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tatapan sayu pemuda itu entah kenapa membuat Arthuria iba, Arthuria sangat mengenali sifat Naruto yang satu ini. Naruto hanya akan menenggak alkohol karena ia sedang merasa stress ataupun frustasi.

 _ **Sret...**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu menarik Naruto agar bangkit dari sofa. Tenaganya sudah hampir tiada, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini tapi ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengubah Naruto, ia ingin Naruto berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 _ **Jgurr... Jgurr... Jgurr...**_

Arthuria membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengguyurkan air, gayung demi gayung. Tanpa membiarkan Naruto bernafas sedikitpun memang ia sedikit kasar namun ini juga demi kebaikan pemuda yang ia sayangi.

"Cu-Cu-cukup..." Arthuria sangat senang saat mendengar pemuda itu berbicara berarti kesadarannya mulai kembali. Namun entah karena kesal Arthuria tetap saja mengguyurkan air ke tubuh Naruto.

"Cukup aku sudah sadar, Maafkan aku." Tangan Arthuria akhirnya berhenti saat mendengar suara Naruto, sekarang pemuda ini sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Dingin air malam sudah menyadarkan dirinya, ia sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan untuk hal itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meminum alkohol lagi?" tanya Arthuria jika ada cermin pada kamar mandi itu Arthuria pasti akan terkejut saat melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku sedang Frustrasi. Chouji, Lee, Neji. Mereka semua masuk rumah sakit karena ku! Aku tidak becus memimpin! Aku sudah gagal." Mendengar penjelasan Naruto entah kenapa ada perasaan iba pada hati Arthuria.

Sekarang Naruto sedang terduduk di sudut kamar mandi dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sangat jarang Arthuria melihat Naruto menangis bahkan tidak pernah, dimatanya Naruto adalah sosok pemuda yang kuat, tengar dan penuh semangat tapi saat ini ia melihat sisi lain dari Naruto.

 _ **Plak...**_

Suara itu bergema di kamar mandi, suara tamparan yang pelakunya adalah Arthuria itu sendiri. Ia kesal, kesal karena pemuda ini tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang ada.

"Sakit? Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Rasa sakit saat melihatmu seperti ini, pada awalnya aku berfikir kau hanyalah berandalan yang beruntung bisa masuk ke Universitas namun kau lebih dari itu Kau itu penyayang, lucu, tangguh, tegar namun terkadang kau menyebalkan..." Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Arthuria tentang dirinya. Dalam benaknya, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara seperti ini menyangkut kehidupannya. "... Kau adalah pemuda paling menyebalkan yang ku temui sepanjang hidupku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, kau masih memiliki orangtua sedangkan aku saja tidak tau wajah kedua orangtuaku. Kau masih memiliki teman yang percaya padamu. Kau masih memiliki Aku, Ishtar, Sakura, Yui dan anak-anak yang lain, kau masih memiliki kami! Hidup terkadang tidak mudah bukan puluhan ataupun ratusan, melainkan ribuan lika-liku akan kita hadapi di kehidupan ini yang akan menjadi sejarah di keesokan hari. Bangkitlah Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini. Mari melangkah maju bersamaku karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Barang-barang mu sudah semua di bawa?"

"Sudah, aku hanya membawa barang-barang yang ku perlukan saja." Pemuda itu sekarang sudah selesai mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Koper itu berukuran sedang, tidak besar juga kecil.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kamar ini." Saat pemuda itu membawa koper miliknya keluar pintu sejenak ia melihat kamar yang sudah menjadi tempatnya istirahat lima tahun lamanya di negara ini.

"Ayo ibu akan mengantarmu menuju bandara." Perjalanan menuju bandara di lalui tanpa adanya pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak ini. Sunyi dan sepi hanya di temani radio malam.

Sekarang seorang pemimpin sudah kembali ke asalnya. Di saat teman-temannya tersesat ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membuatnya bersatu kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya ia menganggap kehidupan selalu menertawakannya.

Kesedihan, kesusahan, kesengsaraan dan rasa sakit adalah apa yang ia sebut teman.

Seakan cahaya kehidupan sudah tidak menyinari jalannya, jalan yang ia tapaki selama ini.

Namun di dalam kegelapan yang dalam, ada seseorang yang menariknya. Seseorang yang ia anggap cahaya itu sendiri.

Sekarang ia akan bangkit dan berjalan kembali, bersama cahaya yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **...**

 _ **Author Note's**_

Yo apa kabar? Semoga para Reader sekalian sehat selalu.

Dalam chapter ini, muncul seorang OC buatan Author sendiri. Namun namanya belum di masukan karena belum terfikirkan. Rencananya aku akan membuat nama orang indonesia karena OC-ku ini peranakan Japan-Indo. Bapaknya orang Japan dan ibunya orang indo.

Naruto bukanlah Ketua sejati. Walaupun di Animenya si Narutod selalu bercita-cita jadi Hokage maka di Fic ini berbeda, ia bukanlah pemimpin sejati dari organisasi Kitsune.

Pada chapter depan adalah Chapter penutup dari Arc I akan ada perubahan besar-besaran pada fic ini dan sedikit kejutan untuk Organisasi Kitsune.

Lalu tentang perubahan sifat Sasuke. Disini Sasuke bisa tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak panti asuhan Rosario. Cape njirrr tiap gw baca Fic pasti Sasuke itu sifatnya dingin dan selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan ' **HN!** ' jadi ini hanya sebuah penyesuaian kecil saja kok.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian terhibur dan senang akan fic ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu support dan juga menyemangati Shiro ini.

Berkat pemakaian tanda baca author sudah membaik, sekali lagi Shiro ucapkan terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate : Type-Moon**

 **-000-**

 _Pair : (Naruto X Arthuria)_

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

 **Chapter 6 : Begun and Finish**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two days ago...**

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak pulang kesini hehehe..." di suatu Area kedatangan ada seorang pemuda dengan tampilan serba hitam "... kira-kira apa kabar mereka ya? Leaticia aku datang." Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam di balut _Denim-jacket_ berwarna senada untuk bawahan dia mengenakan Jeans hitam dengan Sneakers pada telapak kakinya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung belakang celana yang ia kenakan.

"Aku harus istirahat dan melihat wajah keterkejutan mereka semua hahahaha" pemuda itu tertawa dan mulai memakai sesuatu yang ia keluarkan dari kantungnya yaitu topi Kupluk dengan lambang tengkorak pada bagian depannya.

"Jepang sambutlah kembalinya seorang penghancur." Pemuda itu berteriak dan menjadi bahan tontonan para pendatang yang baru sampai sebelum petugas keamanan datang dan berakhir di ruang keamanan untuk dimintai keterangan.

Beberapa jam berlalu, saat ini pemuda itu sudah sampai di rumah miliknya dan atas namanya sendiri. Rumah biasa sekitar 12 X 10 M² dengan sebuah garasi di sampingnya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah garasi itu.

Sesampainya di sana, pintu garasi terbuka secara otomatis dengan sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain di bagian dalam garasi tersebut.

"Oh sayangku, aku pulang untuk mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Today...**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam namun di sebuah bangunan tak terpakai ada banyak sekali pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama, kira-kira apa yang sama sedangkan mereka ada yang mengenakan Kaos, Jaket kulit, Sweater berhoodie? Suatu kesamaan ada pada pakaian mereka yaitu kepala Rubah dengan pisau pada mulutnya. Kedua belas pemimpin mengatakan bahwa pencetus simbol itu mengatakan bahwa rubah melambangkan kebusukan, kelicikan, dan juga keculasan lalu untuk pisau sendiri adalah senjata yang dapat memotong jadi arti dari lambang itu adalah Memotong kebusukan, kelicikan, dan juga keculasan pada setiap anggota.

"Satu minggu yang lalu Chouji, Neji, dan Lee. Mereka di serang anggota Tanuki di bawah pimpinan Garra. Kalian di kumpulkan untuk membalaskan apa yang mereka lakukan pada teman kita..."

"Ya..."

"Sahabat kita..."

"Ya..."

"Keluarga kita..."

"Ya..." suara gemuruh dari para pemuda disana membuat gema di seluruh gedung kosong itu. Dengan pencahayaan yang di terangi lampu berwarna kuning membuat suasana dramatis semakin terasa.

"Kalau begitu, bakar semangat kalian dan nyalakan mesin kuda besi itu! Tidak ada satupun rubah yang pulang sebelum menghajar seekor rakun." Massa pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai ke arah basement dan halaman kosong yang menjadi tempat parkir motor para anggota.

"Sekarang tinggal mengirim pesan saja..." ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang juga mengenakan jaket berbahan kulit berwarna hitam. _'... sob, aku tau kau sudah pulang. Maafkan aku tapi bisakah kau datang ke lokasi ini?'_ pemuda itu mengirimkan lokasi yang di tuju pada seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi.

 _ **Ting... Tung...**_

' _Tidak bisa, aku masih lelah! Aku masih mau istirahat. Lagian aku juga tidak di gaji. Aku juga sudah lama berhenti dan menapaki jalan kedamaian. '_ Pesan masuk ke ponsel pintar milik Naruto dengan isi pesan yang tidak di harapkan.

' _kedamaian dengkul mu, ku mohon kali ini saja karena aku tidak ingin anak-anak di panti asuhan jadi korban.'_ Naruto mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

 _ **Ting... Tung...**_

' _Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi bodoh! Aku yakin mereka akan menyerang orang-orang yang berhubungan denganmu. kalau orangtua kita aku sedikit ragu maka tidak salah kalau mereka akan mengincar panti asuhan itu. Aku akan pergi kesana.'_ Melihat pesan itu serasa hatinya sedikit tenang dan dirinya mulai mengetik alamatnya.

' _Jika aku sempat aku akan pergi ke tempat kalian.'_

Senyuman yang sangat lebar merekah di wajah Naruto karena hatinya sudah tenang dan keamanan Arthuria, Yui dan yang lain sudah di jamin _pria_ itu walau sudah ada Shirou tapi entah kenapa hati Naruto sangat was-was.

"Oii Sasuke, sepertinya kita pergi dengan anggota yang tidak lengkap ya hufft..." pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya karena pusing memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya di rumah sakit dan dari ketiga orang itu, keadaan Lee yang paling parah. "... aku akan membalaskan apa yang mereka lakukan pada saudara kita."

"Ya lakukanlah karena kami akan selalu ada di sisi mu." Disana ada Sasuke, dan beberapa pemuda yang salah satunya sedang bersandar di dinding dengan wajah seperti orang mengantuk.

"Hooammmhh... Walaupun kau itu merepotkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? _Laki-laki_ itu menunjukmu sebagai penggantinya. Kira-kira apa kabar ketua ya?" pemuda itu bertanya pada yang lainnya.

"Dia saat ini sudah sampai di jepang dan aku meminta dirinya pergi ke Panti asuhan tempat Arthuria! Aku khawatir jika ada pihak ke tiga yang memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menjadikannya sandera." Semua yang mendengar hal tersebut dengan kompak tertawa, sejauh yang mereka tau Naruto adalah orang yang tegas dan susah diatur dan yang membuat mereka tertawa adalah saat Naruto tunduk di hadapan Yui.

Dan lagi, beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Naruto di serang. Arthuria yang menjadi target penyerangan itu.

Sekarang semua anggota Kitsune terkadang datang ke panti asuhan Rosario tanpa terkecuali kedua belas pemimpin. Tak terkecuali Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten dan para gadis anggota Tanuki sekarang lebih akrab dengan Sakura, Ishtar, dan Arthuria.

"Ayo sudah saatnya berangkat, semua sudah siap." Ucapan Sasuke ditanggapi oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mereka turun dari lantai tiga dengan menggunakan tangga yang tidak ada pengamannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari di basement ada seseorang yang sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

"Hoii kau yang disana! Apa kau sudah selesai?"orang itu terdiam dan dengan buru-buru memasukan ponsel miliknya ke dalam kantong celana saat di hampiri oleh salah seorang dari dua belas pemimpin.

"Aku sudah selesai, hanya mengirim pesan pada ayah kalau malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat."

 _Your messege has been sended to Sasori_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan sehabis ini anda akan ada rapat dengan beberapa klien membahas tentang perkembangan yang sudah di raih dalam satu tahun ini lalu di lanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama nona Marie pada pukul delapan malam." Ucap perempuan dengan rambut kecokelatan yang di gerai sampai menyentuh punggungnya, dia mengenakan setelan jas dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantiknya lalu di tangannya ia memegang sebuah tablet yang berisi agenda harian untuk si bos.

Wajah si Bos sangat berantakan dengan kantung mata yang dapat di lihat dengan mata telanjang. Kantung mata berwarna hitam bagai mata panda di wajahnya yang putih dan tampan. Dia adalah Gilgamesh, kakak angkat Naruto. Ceritanya sedikit tidak masuk akal karena suatu hari mesin motor model cruiser miliknya mati tanpa disangka Naruto datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Gilgamesh menatap Naruto tak percaya di matanya dulu pemuda berambut pirang itu tak lebih dari seorang pencuri yang harus di waspadai.

Sesudah mesin motor hidup dan mengucapkan terimakasih, keduanya berpisah di jalanan. Saat tiba di rumah ada seorang yang mirip Naruto dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya juga seorang gadis berambut putih sedang mengobrol dengan Orangtuanya.

Pada awalnya Gilgamesh tidak mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah ayah kandung Naruto beserta ibu dan kakak tirinya. Saat itu Naruto belum tau tapi sekarang beda lagi, Pemuda itu tumbuh dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan dan sudah tiga hari ia mencarinya secara pribadi tanpa bantuan pihak manapun. Tujuan keluarga itu bertamu kerumahnya adalah untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Marie Antoinette, kakak tiri Naruto.

Pada awalnya keadaan tak berjalan sesuai rencana karena Gilgamesh adalah orang yang arogan, keras kepala, dan selalu memandang orang lain lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Namun dengan bujukan _'dicoba saja dulu jika tidak cocok tidak apa'_ akhirnya pangeran itu menuruti kemauan sang ibu. Dan dari situlah, Gilgamesh menjadi sosok kakak angkat bagi Naruto.

"Sudah tiga hari ini aku mencari manusia tolol itu dan hasilnya nihil." Ucapnya. Dari, wajah Gilgamesh keluar aura kegagalan dan depresi berat.

"Maksud anda Naruto-sama? Ahh.. Ternyata itu alasan anda tiap kali tertidur saat memeriksa berkas-berkas yang perlu di periksa." Perempuan yang bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya itu sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah laku atasannya. Terkadang Gilgamesh menunjukan sifat tegasnya saat di meja bos namun terkadang Gilgamesh akan menujukan sifat yang hanya dirinya dan beberapa orang yang tau. Gilgamesh juga sedikit ke kanak-kanakan saat bertemu dengan karyawan magang bernama Ishtar.

Di mata Siduri, Ishtar adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan manik yang sama berwarna merah juga rambut hitam indah yang tergerai jangan lupa dengan semangat dan juga kekonyolan yang membuat Gilgamesh kesal bukan kepalang.

"Ahhh... Gilgamesh-sama, apa anda sudah memeriksa markas Kitsune? Jika Naruto-sama tidak ada dimanapun maka kemungkinan besar dia ada disana." Seketika pancaran mata Gilgamesh mengeluarkan cahaya. Kenapa ia tidak berfikir sampai sana ya?

"Siduri, kirim pesan ke Enkidu! Temui Naruto dan bawa dia kesini jika perlu patahkan semua tulangnya jika melawan, bocah itu harus di beri pelajaran." Mendengar ucapan Gilgamesh membuat Siduri mengeluarkan keringat di kepalanya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Siduri mengirim pesan pada Enkidu, teman dan orang terpercaya Gilgamesh.

"Aku akan menyeret bocah itu untuk menemui kedua orangtuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana berjalannya rencana kita?"

"Sejauh ini umpan sudah di makan, Naruto dan para anggota kitsune akan menyerang markas Tanuki. Deidara-sama sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menangkap gadis itu dan beberapa anak-anak untuk di jual. Lalu setelah mereka berkelahi kita akan menyerang mereka dan membunuh mereka semua." Wajah seseorang di balik sisi remang itu terlihat tersenyum.

"Saat Deidara sampai dan membawa gadis itu, aku akan membuat ia menjerit kepuasan di bawah kungkungan ku." Selanjutnya tawa keras mengelegar dan dari sisi gelap keluar banyak sekali orang dengan simbol Kalajengking merah pada bagian leher mereka.

"Hidup Akasuna." Semua tangan terangkat ke langit saat pemimpin mereka mengatakan kalimatnya dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ini? Ini hanya sebuah panti asuhan kan? Tidak ada yang spesial..." di depan panti asuhan Rosario ada seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna kuning sedang melihat area target. "... tidak ada seorangpun penjaga keamanan, selepas itu tidak ada hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. " ucapnya namun untuk lebih memastikan pemuda itu merogoh tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan Drone.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Karena hari sudah mulai malam pemuda itu memulai aksinya. Dari dalam tas miliknya pemuda itu mengeluarkan senjata api berjenis pistol berwarna hitam. Lebih tepatnya PINDAD G2 ELITE KAL. 9mm. Sebuah pistol yang di produksi oleh pabrikan senjata di negara indonesia. Senyuman bengis merekah di wajahnya saat memasang silencer Gemtech Raptor-II 9mm.

Pemuda itu mulai menaiki motor dan mengendarainya masuk ke dalam panti asuhan itu. Motor bermesin besar pabrikan Yamaaf yang ada di jepang, negaranya saat ini dia parkirkan dengan santainya di parkiran yang hanya ada satu unit sepeda.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" Sakura saat ini ada di jendela ruang depan. Pandangannya tertuju pada motor dan seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket dengan lambang Kalajengking merah.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan mulai menguncinya dari dalam.

 _ **Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

"Permisi apa ada orang di dalam? Naruto-san mengirim diriku untuk melindungi kalian." Suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu depan. Sedangkan di depan pemuda itu sedang tersenyum dengan lidah yang sedang menjilat moncong senjatanya.

"Naruto itu memakai lambang Rubah bukan Kalajengking jadi, jangan harap bisa masuk." Sakura mulai berlari ke dalam dan menaiki lantai dua.

 _ **Brak...**_

Pintu depan di dobrak paksa dan pelaku aksi pendobrakan itu sedang memandang sekitar dengan wajah datar. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai atas.

 _ **Drap... Drap... Drap...**_

"Kumohon, jangan berbuat kegaduhan disini. Anak-anak sedang tertidur!"dari lantai atas turun seorang gadis cantik memandangnya dengan wajah cemas.

' _Yang penting Yui dan yang lain selamat! Kenapa di saat seperti ini Shirou tidak ada.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Namun harapan seketika muncul. Di belakang pemuda itu ada seseorang yang mengenakan jaket berhoodie yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah sekop di tangannya.

 _ **Sret... Bruarrghh... Nginggg...**_

Deidara melihat ada keanehan yang membuatnya harus waspada dan saat berbalik sebuah sekop menghantam kepala bagian sampingnya membuat pendengaran menjadi tidak dapat diandalkan juga tubuhnya terhuyung. Lalu hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sebuah sekop menghantam tengkorak kepalanya.

"Hufft... selesai juga tugas ku! Ternyata intuisi Naruto masih tajam tapi aku sedikit ragu jika Naruto bertambah pintar. Hmmm... Aku yakin ini usul Shikamaru. Hei, nona yang disana..." merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Arthuria menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Pakaiannya serba hitam membuat dirinya sedikit takut namun ia mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk itu karena mau bagaimanapun pria itu mengenal Naruto dan sudah menolongnya.

"... ambil pistol ini lalu ikat badan bajingan ini dengan kuat. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Naruto dan jika ia terlihat melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan todongkan saja pistol tersebut dan hantam kepalanya dengan sekop ini." Pemuda itu memberikan sekop miliknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Pemuda-san, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Juanda Eka Saputra, bye." Pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya namun sebuah pukulan mendarat pada wajah pemuda itu saat sudah di depan pintu.

Pelaku pemukulan itu adalah Shirou. Dirinya masih mengenakan jas kantoran miliknya.

"Awww... Kau tau itu sakit loh. Kau karyawan Gil-nii kan? Kalau begitu aku permisi dan sampai jumpa besok." Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kau akan kemana, Juanda-san?"

"Hei, kau mengenalnya Arthuria?"

"Dia sudah menyelamatkan tempat ini dan dia sepertinya teman dekat Naruto-kun." Wajah Shirou menjadi pucat karena mendengar kata-kata Arthuria. Teman dekat Naruto? Orang yang sudah merasakan bogem mentah miliknya teman dekat Naruto? Sepertinya besok ia harus mengemasi barang-barang di meja miliknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya. Saat ini para Kitsune sedang menghadapi Tanuki tapi sepertinya mereka melakukan kesalahan. Kedua kelompok itu di adu domba oleh kelompok milik Sasori." Juanda, pemuda itu mulai mengenakan Helm dan menaiki motor miliknya.

"Oii kau yang disana. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..." mesin motor itu mulai hidup. Pembakaran yang terjadi di mesin _Double-Piston_ membuat suara mesin motor menjadi sangat gahar. "... ikutlah denganku dan tunjukan kalau kau memang laki-laki tangguh."

Shirou berjalan ke arah parkiran dan melepas jas miliknya meninggalkan kemeja berwarna biru di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mulai menaiki motor milik Juanda namun yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak dapat di sangka.

 _ **Buagh...**_

Juanda mendorong Shirou hingga jatuh dari atas motornya dengan bagian pantat yang pertama menghantam tanah.

"Jijik Goblok! Gw masih normal kalo lu gk normal cari aja gay diluar sana yang dapat lu tusbol pantatnya." Shirou sedikit tersinggung terutama bagian _aku masih normal_ maksudnya apa dirinya tidak normal? Sedangkan Arthuria yang masih ada di depan pintu nampaknya Speachless juga mengalami keadaan Sweatdrop.

"Pakai motor yang ada disana, itu milik orang yang ada di dalam tadi." Dengan kepala tertunduk Shirou pergi menghampiri motor yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

 _ **Brum... Brum... Brum...**_

"Ayo berangkat... _Aku harap mereka belum sampai di sana._ " Perjalanan di lanjutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua ratus pemuda dengan motor memasuki area bangunan yang ada di pinggir sebuah kota.

"Garra! Kami datang kemari untuk meminta tanggung jawabmu." Naruto berteriak dengan lantang dan dari atas nampak seorang pemuda berambut merah menatap ke arah bawah.

"Tanggung jawab apa yang dimaksudnya, Garra?" di belakangnya ada sang kakak yang memakai sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai Hiasan peperangan.

"Entahlah Kankuro tapi kalau maksudnya ingin membalas suatu perbuatan tanpa ada bukti maka kita akan melawan."

"Tanuki tidak akan tinggal diam."

Naruto dan anggotanya berlari dan dari arah depan datang Garra dan para anggota Tanuki yang datang dari arah tangga. Jarak mereka terus di perkecil hingga jarakpun habis.

' _Serangan pertamaku untukmu, Lee'_

Naruto melompat dengan tapak kaki kanan maju ke depan mengarah pada salah satu orang di depannya. Perkelahian itu berjalan sengit adu pukul bahkan ada dari belakang yang melemparkan batu tak terelakkan.

Namun dari arah samping ada kelompok yang berjumlah sekitar tiga ratus orang berlari dan menerjang dua kelompok yang sedang adu bogem disana.

"Huaaaa..."

 **Buagh... Buagh... Buagh...**

Naruto memukul seseorang pada bagian perut terus menerus saat orang di depannya ingin memukul ia menangkis dan membalik keadaan dengan menghantamkan siku pada bagian wajah.

"Garra."

"Naruto."

Saat keduanya bertemu di tengah kekacauan ini keduanya berlari ke depan.

 _ **Buagh... Bruk...**_

Sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam wajah Garra namun Gaara tidak tinggal diam menggunakan momentum saat terdorong kebelakang ia melakukan gerakan menyapu dan menghantam bagian pinggul Naruto hingga keduanya tersungkur ke tanah.

Saat pihak ke tiga itu datang salah satunya menunju Naruto dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Orang itu menindih tubuh Naruto dan mengarahkan pisau ke perut.

 _ **Prank... Jlebb... Brugh...**_

Suara kaca pecah di ikuti tumbangnya pemuda di atas Naruto dengan botol kaca yang pecah yang tertanam pada bagian perut sampingnya.

Disana seorang pemuda berambut merah kecokelatan terdiam mematung. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan terlebih ini termasuk ke dalam suatu tindak pembunuhan berencana.

"Shirou? Terima kasih..." pemuda itu membantu Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. "... apa kau datang bersama seseorang?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini posisi mereka saling membelakangi, punggung bertemu punggung saling melindungi sisi belakang.

"Ya, aku bersama Juanda-san ke sini..." dua orang datang ke arahnya, kali ini berbeda mereka mengenakan kaos polos berlambang kalajengking merah.

 _ **Sret... Buagh... Bugh...**_

Shirou maju satu langkah dan meninju salah seorang dari mereka tepat di wajahnya. Sisanya menghamkan lutut pada perut Shirou namun tidak sampai disitu lawannya juga menghamtam punggungnya dengan siku hingga Shirou memuntahkan air liur.

 _ **Sret... Hupp... Bruk...**_

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kiri Shirou berjalan ke atas melingkari leher. Menitik beratkan tenaga pada tangan dan kakinya Shirou mengangkat tubuh itu dan membantingnya dengan kepala yang pertama menghantam tanah. "... Naruto, Juanda-san berkata _mereka sedang di adu domba dan Sasori akan datang menghabisi semua yang ada._ Lawan kita bukan bukan Garra dan Tanuki lawan kita adalah orang-orang yang memakai lambang Kalajengking merah itu."

Tak jauh dari lokasi Shirou dan Naruto, Juanda sedang menghadapi lima orang berpakaian Kalajengking merah itu.

 _ **Buagh... Dum... Bruk..**_

Salah satu dari mereka menyerangnya dengan mencekik leher pemuda itu namun merasa tidak mau kalah ia membawa lawannya ke arah tembok pondasi bangunan dengan cekatan kedua tangannya menitik beratkan pada bagian dalam siku lawannya hingga turun ke bawah mengakibatkan kepala mereka sedikit mendekat. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan Juanda mengadu kepalanya hingga cekikannya terlepas. Lalu dengan cepat telapak tangan itu meraup wajah dan menghantamkan kepala itu ke tembok hingga pingsan.

"Ada lagi yang mau?" semuanya mundur perlahan saat melihat senyum di wajah Juanda, itu bukan senyuman penghilang takut tapi itu adalah senyum seorang maniak. Ia sangat menikmati perkelahian ini dan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Juanda berlari ke arah lawannya. Kedua tangannya melebar saat sampai pemuda itu melakukan gerakan memeluk dan melempar ke arah belakang. Lalu sebuah tendangan memutar menghantam rahang orang itu.

 _ **Buagh... Dumkkk... Krak...**_

Saat ia melihat ke belakang, ada seorang yang berbadan kekar dengan tinggi dua meter menerjang dirinya dan menghantam dada bagian samping hingga Juanda terpental ke belakang.

' _Aku yakin tadi tulang rusukku patah.'_ Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, sepertinya ada pendarahan pada organ dalam. _'Jika aku kalah di sini, aku sudah mencoreng kehormatanku sendiri.'_

Kedua kakinya gemetar saat membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan menyeka darah di pinggir bibirnya. Sakit menjalar di tubuhnya yang berasal dari syaraf-syaraf penerima impuls.

"Haaaaaa..." Juanda, pemuda itu mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan berlari ke depan. Teriakan yang syarat akan semangat itu berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Lawan di depannya ini sangat mengganggu.

 _ **Swush... Srutt... Bugh... Krakk...**_

Tinju itu mengarah pada wajah Juanda namun pemuda tangguh itu berhasil menghindarinya dan menarik tangan kanannya ke bawah. Sebuah Uppercut mengarah pada rahang hingga membuat suara retakan.

 _ **Brukk... Swush... Krak... Krak... Krak...**_

Tubuh raksasa itu rubuh dan mendarat pada tanah tapi itu tidak berakhir. Juanda mulai berlari dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa dengan lompatannya, ia mendarat pada dada musuhnya dengan kaki yang tepat berada di tulang rusuk membuat suara retakan yang terdengar dan kejadian itu terus terulang hingga si raksasa pingsan.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ngiung... Ngiung... Ngiung...**_

Suara sirine ambulans dan puluhan mobil polisi berbaris rapih di jalanan. Mendapat laporan dari warga sekitar tentang bentrokan ratusan pemuda membuat warga sekitar resah.

' _Aku harap Naruto tidak ada di sana! Jika yang membuat kekacauan itu adalah dirinya apa yang harus ku katakan saat Kushina-nee datang ke kantor?'_ pandangannya mengarah pada Shotgun yang ada di tangannya.

 _ **Beberapa saat yang lalu...**_

"Baiklah, kita mendapat laporan mengenai perkelahian remaja di gedung tak terpakai. Seperti biasa penggunaan peluru karet setelah peluru kosong dan juga penggunaan gas air mata guna membubarkan massa. Tangkap siapa saja yang terlihat. Operasi ini akan di pimpin oleh Kapten Hatake Kakashi, ada pertanyaan?" semua anggota polisi disana diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk bertanya terlebih komando yang di berikan sudah jelas.

"karena tidak ada pertanyaan, Operasi ini di mulai. Persiapkan perlatan kalian dalam waktu lima menit." Semuanya beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-sama, saya datang ke sini karena Gilgamesh memerintahkan anda untuk pulang atas permintaan nona Marie." Setelah perkelahian selesai yang dimenangkan Tanuki dan Kitsune, seorang pria tampan dengan rambut panjang datang. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan orang di hadapannya hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa Marie ingin aku pulang?" tanya Naruto namun wajahnya mengeras saat melihat gelengan kepala dari orang kepercayaan Gilgamesh, kakak angkatnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau sampai situ namun perintah Gilgamesh adalah membawa anda dengan atau tanpa tulang yang utuh." Kepalan tangan milik Naruto mengepal dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu berkelahi sekarang ia harus menghadapi Gilgamesh dan menguras semua perasaan miliknya untuk bertemu kakak tirinya? Hell no, Naruto adalah sosok manusia keras kepala yang tidak ingin di atur siapapun.

"Pergilah temui Gilgamesh, biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah disini." Suara itu berasal dari belakang. Saat menolehkan kepalanya kebelang dapat ia lihat Juanda yang sedang memegangi bagian rusuknya dan dibantu Kiba saat berjalan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku membencinya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini."

 _ **Puk...**_

"Dengar, Aku rasa lebih terhormat orang yang memaafkan dari pada orang yang bergerak sesuai ambisinya." Tapak tangan itu berada pada pundak Naruto. Juanda di balik sifatnya yang tidak dapat di tebak, pemuda ini juga bisa bersikap dewasa namun...

"Kehormatan, hah? Kau pikir siapa kita ini? Kita hanyalah sampah masyarakat. Lihat kita semua, kita adalah anak orang terpandang yang melakukan hal hina di masyarakat. Lihat, Lihatlah..." amarah Naruto memuncak dan meledak saat itu juga. Setelah lelah akan pertarungannya dan memaafkan Sasori untuk di berikan ke pihak berwenang sekarang ia di hadapkan dengan hal ini?

"Sasuke Uchiha, ayolah siapa yang tidak tau keluarga uchiha? Keluarga yang sukses di bidang pembangunan dan pengembangan teknologi dan lihat sekarang anak mereka, ia hanya berandal yang hanya bisa menebar pesona dan juga bermain dengan para gadis."

"Lalu lihatlah sobat, Shikamaru Nara. Siapa yang tidak kenal saat mendengar nama Nara di belakang namanya? Analis yang terkenal yang dapat membuat perusahaan Namikaze Corp maju dengan pesat dan lihatlah pemuda itu hanyalah orang malas yang mewarisi kejeniusan orang tuanya."

Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan tertawa menuju Kiba dan Shino.

"Kiba mewarisi rumah sakit binatang milik orang tuanya dan tingkahnya tak jauh dari binatang itu sendiri lalu Shino, dia dari klan Aburame orang tuanya jarang di rumah karena melakukan penelitian dan pencarian spesies baru serangga."

"Lalu siapa yang aku bohongi saat ini. Lee, Neji, dan Chouji. Mereka bertiga masuk rumah sakit karena kehormatan untuk kelompok yang kita bentuk dulu."

"Lalu lihat mereka..." pandangan semua orang melihat ke arah yang di tunjukan Naruto "... Hinata, Ten Ten, dan Ino juga puluhan gadis yang ikut kedalam kelompok kita. Mereka dulu tidak bisa apa-apa dan sekarang perkelahian sudah biasa di hadapan mereka."

"Lalu kau sobat, kau tidak jauh berbeda dari kami semua. Berandalan, sampah masyarakat, Aib yang tidak di inginkan bahkan keluarga kita tidak menginginkan keberadaan kita. Saat kita berbuat kesalahan orangtua kita akan datang dan membayar jaminan pada kepolisian yang dapat membuat rekening mereka menjadi gendut. Dan kau berbicara tentang Kehormatan? Di lingkungan kita tumbuh tidak ada kata hormat."

"Lalu aku, kau tau kan? Keluargaku hancur karena perselingkuhan dua orang yang harus ku panggil ayah dan ibu. Ayah ku secara diam-diam menikahi sekretarisnya dan itu sudah terjadi sebelum pernikahan ayah dan ibuku. Apa salah ku?" amukan Naruto mereda dan meninggalkan sungai deras pada semua anggota Kitsune.

' _Pergi dari rumah ini, kau hanya anak haram.'_

' _Aku sudah tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan sekarang buatlah jalan yang kau inginkan.'_

' _Kau itu perempuan ingat itu? Dan kau selalu pulang malam, jika kau masih seperti ini jangan pernah sekalipun memanggilku ayah.'_

Semua anggota Kitsune adalah kalangan terbuang dan juga sampah jalanan. Kehidupan malam sudah tidak asing bagi mereka. Mereka hanya mencari kesenangan, kebahagiaan, dan rasa bebas karena saat pulang ke rumah tekanan yang akan membuat stress akan dua kali terasa lalu alternatif pelarian adalah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan Psikotropika guna mencari ketenangan.

"Aku akan menemui Gil-nii saat semua masalah ini selesai katakan itu padanya." Emosinya sekarang sudah membaik saat mengingat wajah Arthuria yang sedang cemberut dan bayangan Yui yang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi tapi bayangan itu seketika hilang saat seseorang berteriak.

"Semuanya pergi dari sini, polisi sudah dalam perjalanan."

Namun itu peringatan itu terlambat karena puluhan mobil polisi sudah mengepung tempat mereka.

 _ **Dor...**_

Tembakan peringatan pertama di lancarkan. Tembakan dengan sudut sembilan puluh derajat itu menggema karena adanya bangunan kosong di dekatnya.

"Tempat ini sudah di kepung! Mohon angkat tangan kalian dan bertindak kooperatif." Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa pasrah dengan tangan di atas tak terkecuali Garra dan semua anak buahnya.

Penangkapan berjalan lancar tanpa ada perlawanan dan yang membuat para polisi bingung adalah adanya Enkidu di area ini. Semua anggota kepolisian mengetahui siapa Enkidu, tangan kanan Gilgamesh. Pria ini sudah puluhan kali membantu polisi dalam menangkap orang yang terlibat dalam penyelundupan Narkoba.

"Enkidu-san, kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?" tanya salah seorang anggota polisi berpangkat _Brigadier._

"Ahhh... ternyata itu anda Suzuki-san. Aku kesini untuk menjemput adik Gilgamesh tapi kalian sudah datang duluan, maafkan aku." Tubuh Enkidu membungkuk meminta maaf membuat _Brigadier_ Suzuki salah tingkah karenanya.

"Ti-tidak apa Enkidu-san! Mari kita bicara dengan Kakashi-Taichou."

 _ **Skip Time...**_

Setelah perundingan yang sangat lama Enkidu dapat melepaskan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam perkelahian jalanan ini. Namun tidak semua di lepaskan. Naruto, Sasuke, Juanda, Shikamaru, Garra dan Kankuro mereka di bawa ke kantor untuk di minta keterangan. Sekarang mereka ada di ruangan interogasi dengan cahaya yang berasal dari proyektor.

"Kalian tau, kalian sudah membantu kepolisian menangkap orang ini..." Foto pada proyektor itu menunjukan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan baju tahanan dengan nomor 126445 yang menatap kamera dengan datar. "... orang ini adalah Akasuna Sasori, gembong penjahat yang masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian orang. Dia adalah anggota dari Kelompok kriminal yamg menyebut diri mereka dengan nama Akatsuki. Banyak kejahatan yang di lakukan Sasori dan kelompoknya lakukan antara lain Penculikan, Human Trafficking, Penyelundupan, Perampokan, Penjualan organ tubuh manusia, Pemerkosaan, Bandar dan juga pengedar obat-obatan terlarang..." Ucapan polisi di depan mereka dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya yang sudah memiliki kerutan. "... kami kepolisian sudah mengawasinya dalam operasi khusus selama lebih dari tiga tahun dan kalian berhasil menangkapnya dengan keadaan babak belur. Kami pihak kepolisian mengucapkan banyak rasa terimakasih kepada kalian dan kelompok kalian." Lalu gambar pada proyektor berganti menjadi seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Lalu pemuda ini bernama Deidara. Dia adalah orang terpercaya Sasori. Pemuda ini bisa di sebut maniak karena dalam semua misi yang diberikan dia selalu menghabisi musuhnya lalu meledakkan tempat sekitarnya entah menggunakan C4 ataupun Semtex. Dia berhasil di tangkap Juanda di Panti Asuhan Rosario dengan sebuah Sekop yang mana kami kepolisian membutuhkan waktu lima tahun untuk mencari keberadaannya dan di jaga seorang gadis di sana."

"Walaupun kalian semua sudah berbuat keributan dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum awak media datang meminta konfirmasi, kami akan membantu kalian jika kalian membantu kami." Saat ini di hadapan mereka pimpinan tertinggi dari kepolisian baru saja datang. Di ikuti oleh orang yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Biar aku perjelas, Kalian membantu menangkap kami menangkap sisa anggota Akatsuki dan memberikan bukti tindak kejahatan itu agar memberatkan mereka di pengadilan. Bagaimana? Aku akan menjamin kebebasan dan nama kalian beserta kelompok kalian bersih dari nod..." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang menyela dengan kalimat yang sedikit pedas di telinga.

"Ucapan antek pemerintah tidak bisa di percaya!" Juanda adalah orang yang menyela walaupun jenderal sekalipun jika tidak mengenakan pakaian dinas ia berani menghadapinya.

' _Anak ini tidak berubah...'_ senyuman tergerai di wajah pimpinan polisi itu "... Nak, aku adalah Jenderal Kotaro jika aku berbicara dan berjanji maka aku akan menjamin itu semua." Perkataan Jenderal Kotaro membuat Juanda terdiam di bangkunya.

"Apa keamanan keluarga kami dapat kalian jamin?" sekarang giliran Naruto menyuarakan pendapatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keluarganya sekarang yang ia anggap keluarga adalah anggotanya dan juga para penghuni Panti asuhan itu.

"Kami akan menjamin semuanya. Keamanan anggota kelompok kalian yang kalian sebut Keluarga dan penghuni Panti Asuhan Rosario di pinggir kota. Kami akan meminta izin Universitas kalian. Kami akan memberikan kalian support peralatan dan juga Intel walaupun ini dapat membuat nyawa kalian terancam tapi aku yakin kalau kalian bisa melakukannya." semua kepala pemuda di hadapannya tertunduk lesu. _'Sepertinya mereka takut. Yah, mereka takut tapi...'_

"Aku percaya pada kalian semua. Aku bertaruh pada pangkatku kalian akan berhasil. Kalian bukan sampah, kalian hanyalah permata yang di buang dan berakhir di tempat sampah hingga kalian lupa siapa kalian." Ucap Jenderal Kotaro dengan lembut.

' _Aku percaya pada kalian.'_

' _Aku percaya pada kalian.'_

' _Aku percaya pada kalian.'_

Itu dia! Sudah lama rasanya ada seseorang yang percaya pada sampah seperti mereka. Mereka telah lupa bagaimana rasanya di percaya.

"Aku akan pergi bagaimana dengan kalian?" Naruto yang pertama membuka perkataannya. Semua pandangan mengarah padanya.

"Hehh... Kalau ketua kami yang bodoh ini ikut maka tidak ada alasan untuk menolak bukan? Bagaimana dengan mu, Sasuke?" dengan dengusan yang keluar Shikamaru juga menyetujui permintaan bapak Jenderal Kotaro.

"Hn... Apa boleh buat." Seulas senyuman tipis hinggap di wajah datar Sasuke. Sebuah karuniah dapat melihat seorang Uchiha Sasule tersenyum.

"Kita dari awal sudah terlibat bukan? Aku dan Kankuro juga akan ikut sampai akhir." Garra juga menyetujui permintaan ini.

"Semuanya sudah setuju tinggal menunggu pendapat Juanda. Jika dia tidak ikut kami akan membatalkan keikutsertaan kami karena seorang pemimpin tidak dapat maju tanpa orang-orang yang ada di depan bersamanya." Ucap Naruto, saat ini dirinya mewakili teman-temannya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Sekarang semua orang tinggal menunggu Juanda mengambil keputusan. Seulas senyum tampak di wajah tampan pemuda peranakan Indo-Jepang itu.

"Karena, pemimpin sudah berkata apa boleh buat kan? Aku ikut, AYAH." Perkataan terakhir itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Jenderal Kotaro adalah Ayahmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku?" Naruto sangat antusias walau sedikit emosi ia campur ke dalamnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya kan? Sejauh ini kalian hanya bertemu ibu angkat ku dan pria itu adalah ayahku. Setelah lulus dari Konohagakure Junior Highschool aku pindah ke Indonesian Internasional Highschool dan tinggal bersama ibu disana." Telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada wajah Jenderal Kotaro

"Ahh... Ayah, aku membawa tempe buatan Nenek nanti kalau mau nanti malam aku akan membuat tempe goreng kalau sudah habis saat kau pulang jangan salahkan diriku."

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi ketua tim ini?" tanya Juanda pada semuanya.

"Hahaha tentu saja kau, sudah saatnya kau kembali memimpin." Tawa Naruto membuat suasana sedikit mencair dengan Juanda yang dalam posisi Sweatdrop.

"Kita sudah bukan berhadapan dengan Preman, Berandalan, pemerkosa, dan para gangster yang suka cari masalah. Ini berada di level yang berbeda dari yang biasa kita hadapi. Kalian siap?"

"Seperti kataku, kami akan maju saat pemimpin kami maju."

"Yosh, aku akan kembali memimpin kalian. Semua yang di lakukan tim ini berada dalam tanggung jawab ku dan Jenderal..." pandangan Juanda kembali teralihkan pada Jenderal Kotaro. "... ku mohon kali ini, jangan ada tim manapun yang membantu. Jika ada tim yang bergerak tanpa izin dari mu, aku akan mengeliminasi mereka sesuai ajaranmu dulu. Oh ya, Aku perlu akses untuk semua CCTV di penjuru Jepang. Lalu kalian, aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk pulang dan temui orang tua kalian. Reputasi mereka dapat kita manfaatkan untuk melacak sisa anggota Akatsuki yang menjadi target buruan kita. Dan Naruto, sepertinya kita harus beralih dari roda dua menjadi roda empat. Semua mengerti?" inilah kenapa Kitsune berjaya dan juga terkenal akan mobilitas mereka yang sangat handal dan cepat.

' _Apa ini kemampuan pemimpin sejati Kitsune?'_ pikiran Garra menjadi kalut karena umur mereka berdua sama namun kemampuan mereka memimpin terpaut jauh. Namun saat melihat riwayat hidup orang di depannya tak mengherankan bagi Garra sekalipun.

"Kami mengerti pak!"

"Baik karena urusan kita sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat ke Panti Asuhan Rosario dan merayakan kemenangan kita dengan memakan Hot Pot hahahahahaha... Ugh." Setelah keadaan yang cukup lama akhirnya efek morphin yang di berikan pada mereka hilang.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit dulu dan merayakan pada saat malam hari. Ayo berangkat... ugh sakit cuk!" Semuanya pergi dari ruangan itu tak terkecuali Jenderal yang tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Juanda yang berjalan dengan memegangi tulang rusuknya.

"Apa anda yakin menugaskan mereka, Pak?" pemuda dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker pada bagian hidung sampai mulut itu bertanya pada atasannya.

"Kapten Kakashi kah? Kau tau, di perlukan predator untuk menangkap mangsa dan sekarang menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi mangsa dan predator?"

Dari jauh senyum Jenderal Kotaro bertambah lebar dan merekah di banding biasanya meninggalkan Kakashi dalam pemikirannya. Hari ini entah kenapa ia sangat bahagia. Sudah delapan tahun anaknya tidak berbicara dengannya setelah ia dan istrinya bercerai.

' _Kau memiliki teman yang baik, Ju-kun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka semua sedang ada di rumah sakit. Dengan wajah yang terdapat lebam dan juga pecahan pada sudut bibir membuat beberapa suster menangani mereka semua.

"Tiga tulang rusuk bagian kanan anda mengalami keretakan untuk penyembuhan di perkirakan membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu bulan." Ucapan dokter itu membuat Juanda mau tak mau harus diam terbaring di kasur selama satu bulan. Di hadapannya sekarang adalah hasil dari pemindai X-Ray di rumah sakit ini.

"Terima kasih dokter, aku permisi. Aku akan menebus obat dulu." Pemuda itu terjatuh lesu sepertinya misi pertama akan di jalankan tanpa dirinya. " ayolah ini hanya misi pertama! Semangat! Masih ada banyak misi yang lain."

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu?" Juanda melemparkan map berwarna coklat dengan isi hasil ronsen.

"Berapa lama kau akan sembuh?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan antusias sangat jarang membuat orang malas sekelas Shikamaru bertingkah seperti Naruto.

"Perkiraan dokter hanya satu bulan. Tenang saja perkiraanku misi ini akan berjalan lebih lama dari yang kita kira jadi santai saja."

"Sekarang Sasuke dan Kankuro, aku ingin kalian belanja perlengkapan Hot Pot. Belanja yang banyak yah... Kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita bersama teman baru kita hahaha" Naruto tertawa dengan bahagia tanpa menyadari dompet yang keluar dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita belanja, Kankuro-san." Sasuke dan Kankuro pergi dari rumah sakit walau wajahnya terdapat lebam dengan balutan kapas pada lukanya.

"Ughh... Gluk... Berr!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya muntah sedikit lalu ku telan lagi." Walau terdengar aneh tapi Naruto menyadari sesuatu saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan Kankuro.

"Ternyata itu ya?" tayangan yang menunjukkan drama Gay tepat di depan wajah pasti membuat siapapun mual karena _Sesungguhnya yang mulia Pico itu Over Power maha kuasa ilahi_.

"Sudahlah, aku akan bayar administrasi dulu dan membangunkan Shikamaru yang masih tidur di ranjang rumah sakit." Naruto pergi ke counter bertuliskan Administrasi dan saat ingin membayar, ia merogoh kantong celana miliknya namun yang dia dapat adalah kehampaan.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Pemuda itu dengan konyolnya berjalan ke arah Juanda dan Garra yang sedang mulai mengakrabkan diri.

"Juanda, bisa bayar pakai uangmu dulu?"

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar?" Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan totalan nilai yang terakumulasi menjadi satu.

"Lima ribu yen." Juanda mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik lima lembar uang seribu yen.

"Lain kali jangan bersikap seperti orang yang punya uang." Dengan sendirian dan wajah yang sedikit kesal Juanda memberikan lembaran uang itu pada Naruto. _Entah kenapa rasanya sangat berat melepaskan mereka._ Air mata yang bening itu mengalir dengan kerasnya saat uang dari tangannya terlepas.

"Sudahlah jangan di dramatisir. Nanti aku akan mengganti uangmu." Kata Naruto selepas mengatakan hal bejat yang paling menusuk itu dirinya pergi menuju counter Administrasi.

"Sudah selesai! Ayo pulang."

"Hei Naruto, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" sekarang semua sudah menaiki kendaraan masing-masing dengan mesin yang menyala.

"Tidak, aku tidak melupakan sesuatu mungkin itu perasaanmu saja." Mereka berjalan menuju Panti asuhan Rosario di kota Fuyuki. Setidaknya ini membutuhkan waktu yang tidak lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-san, apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tumpukan belanjaan yang menggunung di troli dorong yang mereka bawa.

"Aku rasa ini tidak berlebihan, terlebih ini untuk pesta perayaan kan? Jadi, kenapa tidak sekalian belanja banyak lagi pula kita menggunakan uang Naruto jadi santai saja." Penjaga kasir di depannya dengan telaten meletakan Barcode pada bagian sensor. Jamur, daging, bakso ikan, dan bahan-bahan yang di perlukan.

"Semua barang belanjaan anda Dua belas ribu Yen. Silakan memilih metode pembayarannya." Jemari sasuke dengan cekatan menekan tombol untuk membayar menggunakan kartu kredit yang ia ambil dari dompet Naruto.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku apa nanti Naruto-san marah." Sasuke hanya cuek saja mendengarnya dan berjalan dengan santai bersama plastik menuju kendaraan roda dua milik mereka.

"Selama kau tidak mengatakan apapun kita aman dan lagi jika ketahuan tinggal pasang kuping saja lalu satu jam kemudian keadaan akan berjalan seperti biasa." Keduanya berjalan pergi dari super market tempat mereka berbelanja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi berganti siang saat awan mulai memudar di temani lembayung senja berganti dengan malam bersama bulan yang di kelilingi bintang-bintang.

Disinilah mereka, Kitsune dan Tanuki duduk bersama dalam suatu tempat. Pada setiap meja di halaman rumah ini. Semua ini adalah pekerjaan yang di lakukan para pria sementara para gadis memasak bumbu.

Saat ini semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang Naruto berjalan ke arah depan dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya.

"Kemarin kita adalah musuh! Kita di adu domba dalam hidup ini. Namun hari ini kita adalah keluarga yang di satukan di tengah kekacauan oleh orang itu..." telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada Shirou yang sedang duduk diam. "... tanpanya, kita akan tamat dan tidak mengetahui yang mana teman dan mana musuh. Sekarang angkat cawan kalian. Ini adalah perjamuan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita dan bersatunya seorang teman, Sahabat dan yang terakhir adalah keluarga. Bersulang!"

Di sisi belakang, Yui dan anak-anak yang lain duduk di meja dengan kuah hot pot berwarna bening. "Bukannya Naruto-nii sudah berjanji tidak akan meminum bir lagi?"

"Sudahlah itu resikonya."

"Ya sekarang tinggal menunggu kemarahan Arth-nee."

Pesta itu tentunya berlanjut tanpa Naruto yang sudah pingsan di bawah kepalan tangan Arthuria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note's...

Hai apa kabar kalian wahai Reader yang kalau darahnya merah pakai Frist Aid Kit.

Akhirnya Fic ini update lagi. Setelah Update fic Tears to the Sun setelah ini aku akan up date fic Fallen deh. Dan ini adalah chapter penutup Arc I dan chapter depan akan masuk Arc ke II.

Pada chapter ini muncul Original Character yang terinspirasi dari nama bandara di Surabaya. Dia adalah pemuda peranakan Indo-jepang yang kedua orang tuanya juga pemimpin sejati dari Kitsune. Tehnik yang ia gunakan saat scene pertarungan yang (Ampaz) epic di atas. Tehnik itu memadukan Pencak Silat, Karate, dan Wrestling. (Author juga pemain Wrestling saat masih sekolah )

Lalu ada seseorang yang memasukan comment pada kolom Review.

Q : **Shirou gk lemah kan? Soalnya di animenya dia bisa ngalahin si Gilgamesh.**

Kira-kira seperti itu isi reviewnya.

A : Disini Shirou gk terlalu lemah hanya kurang dalam pelajaran ilmu bela diri. ( **Catatan** : jika kalian membaca Author Note's ini maka tolonglah Author untuk menemukan Gaya dan Teknik yang cocok untuk nih anak! Onegai.)

Kemudian jika kalian jarang menemukan keberadaan Arthuria di chapter ini dan beberapa chapter kebelakang. Memang ini di sengaja oleh Author Pekok yang blo'on ini. Karena pada chapter selanjutnya akan menitik beratkan pada ke ikut sertaan Arthuria. Jadi, tunggu Update selanjutnya.

Ahh iya disini Naruto memiliki keluarga tiri. Kalo ada yang bingung gimana gambar si Marie Antoinette lu cari aja di Mbah Grogol yang serba tau yang pasti dia chara dari Game FGO ya sobat sekalian. Dan si Marie itu anak kandung si Minato gara-gara berbuat dahulu sebelum menikahi si Kushina. Jadi umur si Naruto sama si Marie itu Cuma terpaut satu tahun. Yah, gk bisa Incest dong .

Kalau kalian bingung itu motor apa aja yang di pake sama karakter yang ada di Fiction ini maka Maafkan Author yang tidak melakukan penelitian pada Motor-motor yang akan di gunakan.

Akhir kata...

jangan lupa Follow, Favorite, Share, Like, dan Comment di kolom Review. Juga Subscribe-lah sebelum Subscribe dilarang.

 **Epilogue**

' _Sasori and Daidara has Capture.'_

 _To : Mr. Pain_

 _From : Kabuto_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate : Type-Moon**

 **-000-**

 _Pair : (Naruto X Arthuria)_

 **-000-**

 **-000-**

Summary :

Naruto Uzumaki seorang leader dari salah satu geng Motor yang hidup dalam gemerlap harta namun tanpa kasih sayang Orangtua mencoba hidup bersama Arthuria Pendragon, gadis yang dari kecil besar dalam panti asuhan! Bagaimana kehidupan dari Naruto yang mencoba hidup di Panti Asuhan dan Arthuria yang berusaha membuat Naruto memaafkan kedua Orangtuanya?

 **Chapter 7**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Juanda Eka Saputra**

Di sebuah rumah sederhana terdapat dua orang laki-laki. Seorang Pria dan Remaja yang sedang berada di meja makan. Acara keluarga yang jarang sekali di lakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Tempe buatan nenek mu memang yang terbaik." Pria dewasa di hadapannya saat ini sedang tersenyum sembari mengunyah makanan tradisional dari Indonesia. Pria itu adalah Jendrak Kotaro, seorang Jendral bintang empat yang sangat jarang pulang ke rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Ayah, Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku karena selama ini aku tidak pernah berbicara padamu dan selalu menganggapmu tidak ada." Ucap pemuda yang saat ini sedang memegang sumpit ditangannya.

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sangat berat bagimu. Aku dan ibumu bercerai pasti sebuah pukulan berat bagimu." Ucap Pria itu dengan wajah sedih. Setelah perceraiannya dengan sang istri, anaknya menjadi pemurung dan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Namun setelah gadis ' _itu'_ muncul sedikit cahaya kehidupan merasuki anaknya.

"Sebelum kau menjalani misi yang ku berikan, ayah ingin kau mengunjungi makam seseorang." Makam? Apa maksud Pria tua ini? Nenek dan Kakek dari ayahnya yang di jepang tidak ada yang meninggal hanya kakek dari keluarga ibunya saja yang meninggal itupun dikuburkan di Indonesia.

"Makam itu makan seorang gadis, Leaticia."

 _ **Brak...**_

Pemuda itu menggebrak meja makan di hadapannya. Walaupun ini tindakan tidak sopan tapi pemuda itu tidak peduli, Ayahnya tidak harus bercanda dengan membawa nyawa temannya, gadis yang ia cintai.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Leaticia tidak mungkin mati! Aku dan dia sudah berjanji akan terus bersama!" Walaupun ia berbicara dengan seorang Jendral tapi saat ini ia hanyalah sosok seorang ayah yang sudah membuat emosinya meluap.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Leaticia tewas dalam kecelakaan saat menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang berlari di tengah jalan dan kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu orang yang menabrak Leaticia sedang mengikuti balap liar. Pihak kepolisian masih mencari pelakunya sampai sekarang karena jujur aku juga marah , Gadis itu adalah perempuan yang hebat karena bisa mengobati rasa depresimu." Ucap sang Ayah. Dirinya juga merasa marah dan juga sedih saat tau gadis itu meninggal. Saat upacara pemakamanpun ia hadir dan melihat beberapa pemuda Kitsune yang hadir termasuk Naruto.

"Mobil apa yang menabraknya?" Ucap pemuda itu yang saat ini wajahnya sangat datar dan menginginkan kehancuran. Dulu Kotaro pernah di panggil ke Konohagakure Junior Highschool karena Juanda berkelahi dengan temannya dan menyebabkan temannya harus di Opname selama tiga bulan.

"Toyota Supra berwarna hitam." Setelah mendengar mobil yang ia ingin tau, Juanda pergi dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak harus membalaskan dendam, biar kepolisian..." suaranya terdekat saat anaknya menyela dengan suara datar.

"selama lima tahun kepolisian tidak dapat menangkapnya dan aku akan membalaskan dendam atas kematian Leaticia karena di duniaku tumbuh, Nyawa dibayar dengan Nyawa." Ucap Juanda seraya mengenakan jaket.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah dan menyelesaikan Eclipse di garasiku, Aku akan mencari bajingan itu di _Street Society._ " Ucap Juanda dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Orangtuanya dengan mengendarai Kuda besinya.

"Ku harap anak itu mau menekan egonya dan memaafkan pelaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

Di Panti asuhan Rosario, tepatnya di ruang keluarga seorang pemuda sedang menundukan kepalanya.

' _aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk pulang dan temui orang tua kalian. Reputasi mereka dapat kita manfaatkan untuk melacak sisa anggota Akatsuki yang menjadi target buruan kita.'_

' _Gigamesh, meminta anda pulang atas permintaan nona Marie'_

' _Aku berharap tidak pernah memiliki Orangtua seperti kalian'_

Semua yang terjadi selama ini membuatnya bingung, tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya harus menemui kedua Orangtuanya namun rasa bencinya sangat mengganggu. Ia bukan benci pada kedua Orangtuanya ataupun pada keluarga tirinya melainkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Perkataan terakhir pada kedua Orangtuanya membuatnya malu untuk pulang, ia tidak berfikir kembali dan hanya mengikuti emosi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis. Baginya menangis adalah suatu tanda kelemahan dan ya itu benar, ia masih lemah. Dirinya lemah karena tidak bisa mengalahkan emosinya sendiri.

"Na-naruto, kau kenapa?" suara itu adalah suara Arthuria yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya. Kedua tangan gadis itu terangkat dan menghapus air mata milik Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan ego ku sendiri. Arthuria jawab aku, kenapa aku begitu lemah? Aku sudah sudah kehilangan teman yang ku sayangi, aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku, dan aku sudah kehilangan tempatku untuk pulang. Kenapa aku begitu lemah?" Athuria menatap sendu pemuda di depannya ini. Pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya, pemuda yang konyol dan selalu bersemangat ternyata hanyalah pemuda yang rapuh.

Kedua tangan gadis itu terangkat dan memeluk pemuda itu kedalam dekapannya. Di balik kekuatan, dibalik semangat, dan di balik senyuman itu tersembunyi kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau tau? Sebelum kau memaafkan orang lain, kau harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri atas segala kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan. Sekarang marahlah, menangislah, dan bersedihlah lalu tumpahkan semua rasa itu kemudian esok harinya kau harus memulai lembaran baru." Bisikan Arthuria memasuki pendengaran Naruto. Bagi Arthuria dibalik kekerasan Naruto terdapat sisi lembut yang sangat tertutup, sisi lembut yang terkunci di dalam hati pemuda itu dan Arthuria berhasil membukanya.

Selama tiga puluh menit, tangisan dan teriakan Naruto memenuhi ruangan itu membuat semua anak-anak terbangun dan melihat Naruto menangis. Sosok yang mereka anggap kakak, sosok yang keras namun juga penyayang saat ini sedang menangis dalam pelukan Arthuria. Tangisan yang sarat akan penderitaan yang di alami pemuda itu dapat mereka rasakan bahkan Istar dan Sakura melihat itu hanya dapat menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan tak percaya baru kali ini mereka melihat

Setelah satu jam, tangisan Naruto berhenti. Walaupun belum sadar akan kehadiran seluruh penghuni Panti asuhan ini, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan pergi jauh, seorang Jendral memberikan kesempatan untuk mengubah hidup kami semua. Mereka akan mengirim penjaga untuk kalian semua dan memberi kalian uang bulanan."

"Naruto-nii, jangan pergi!" Teriakan suara khas gadis kecil membuat Naruto terdiam. _'Sejak kapan mereka ada disana?'_

"Yui, Umaru, dan yang lainnya tidak ingin Naruto Onii-chan pergi. Yui takut Naruto-nii tidak akan kembali lagi. Siapa yang akan melindungi kami kalau Onii-chan tidak ada?" ucap Yui dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Bagi Yui, Naruto sudah ia anggap lebih dari sekedar kakak. Naruto sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri, saat Yui bersedih Naruto akan menghiburnya, saat Yui bahagia Naruto akan membuat Yui lebih bahagia. Naruto bagaikan sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ia miliki dan sekarang Ayahnya ingin meninggalkannya sendiri?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Arthuria dan mendekati Yui yang menatap Naruto marah dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

 _ **Puk...**_

Telapak tangan Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Yui dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur di wajahnya. Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan Yui, Umaru, dan anak-anak di panti asuhan ini rasanya seperti melepas kuku jarinya dengan paksa.

"Onii-chan pergi tidak lama kalau urusan Onii-chan sudah selesai Onii-chan akan kembali lagi. Selama Onii-chan tidak ada Yui belajar dengan rajin, jangan bertengkar dengan Umaru, dan jangan buat Arth-nee marah-marah." Tiba-tiba semua anak-anak memeluk Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tak terkecuali Umaru.

"Rosemary, jangan selalu menyendiri cobalah untuk berteman dengan temanmu di sekolah"

"Matsumoto, dengarkan Onii-chan. Gunakan tinju untuk melindungi diri dan orang yang kau sayangi karena kau adalah laki-laki."

"Rifuki, Jaga saudara dan saudarimu. Tugas laki-laki di keluarga adalah melindungi saudarinya."

Sakura, Ishtar, Arthuria menangis melihat kejadian ini. Tangis Naruto dan anak-anak membuat hati mereka menghangat dan meneteskan air mata, mereka tau rasa sayang Naruto sangat besar pada mereka bahkan lebih besar daripada rasa sayang mereka pada anak-anak itu.

"Kakak akan pulang ke rumah kakak, apa kalian ingin ikut?" Semua anak menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum di tiap wajah mereka. Melihat itu Naruto juga tersenyum dengan bahagia, melihat adik-adiknya bahagia adalah kebahagiaan terindah untuknya dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

 _ **Tut... Tut... Tut... Cklekk...**_

"Oii Teme, kau ada dimana?" setelah melepaskan pelukan adik-adiknya Naruto menelpon Sasuke dengan handphone pemberian Arthuria.

' _Aku ada di rumah dan belum pulang ke rumah Orangtuaku, ada apa?'_

"Kau bisa bawa mobil milikmu dan membawa anak-anak ke rumah Orangtuaku?"

' _Iya iya, tunggu aku akan datang sebentar lagi.'_

Semua orang disana menatap Naruto, mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah orangtua Naruto karena mereka tau siapa sosok orangtua Naruto.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dua sosok yang terkenal bukan hanya di Jepang tapi juga di dunia. Sekarang mereka akan pergi ke rumah dua sosok berpengaruh di dunia.

 _ **Ting... Tung...**_

Suara bel menggema di rumah itu dan membuat mereka menatap pintu dengan bingung.

"Ahh biar Umaru saja yang membukakan pintu." Gadis itu berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan membukanya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut putih dengan gaya _Twin-tail_ sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa Naruto ada disini?" tanya gadis itu dan sebagai jawaban Umaru hanya menganggukan kepala menatap gadis itu dengan kedua matanya.

"Siapa yang dat... Ah itu kau! ada apa kau kemari?" pada awalnya suara itu sangat hangat disertai tawa halus karena melihat tingkah Yui di dalam yang sangat lucu namun saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya membuat suara Naruto sangat datar dan dingin.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau datang kesini Onee-chan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir dengan gaya _Pineapple Head_ sedang menatap sebuah rumah besar dari luar gerbang dengan Motor Yamaha R25 miliknya.

' _Hufft... Merepotkan hanya karena tugas itu aku harus pulang ke rumah ini.'_ Pikir pemuda itu. Dia adalah Shikamaru, pemuda yang memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat hebat.

Pemuda itu mulai memasuki halaman rumah besar tersebut dengan motornya. Beberapa orang seperti tukang kebun, penjaga keamanan, dan pembantu yang kebetulan ada di luar menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya karena sudah hampir satu tahun tuan muda mereka tidak pulang ke rumah.

Saat Shikamaru turun dari motornya, semua orang itu berlari menghampiri dirinya. Mereka memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah senang karena bagi mereka Shikamaru sudah seperti keluarga bagi mereka.

"Kau akhirnya pulang, Shikamaru-sama."

"Kalian..." Shikamaru tersenyum dengan cerah dan menundukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "... Aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah." Ucap Shikamaru sedangkan para pekerja di rumahnya menatap tuan muda mereka tidak percaya.

"Aku akan masuk ke rumah, selamat bekerja kembali." Shikamaru menapaki kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Tadaima.." Ucapnya. Rumah besar ini sangat kosong lebih seperti rumah yang di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya karena alasan tertentu. "... Hufft, aku tau ini akan merepotkan tapi suasana rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda daripada saat aku pergi."

"Okaeri/Okaerinasai Shi-kun." Kedua suara yang berasal dari ruang keluarga itu menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Seorang wanita dan seorang Pria sedang menatapnya dengan bahagia, anak mereka yang pergi dari rumah akhirnya pulang.

Wanita itu berlari dan memeluk anaknya yang tingginya melewati dirinya, ia akui anaknya saat ini sudah memasuki umur dua puluh tahun dan sekarang sudah tampak dewasa.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat ibu khawatir." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah sedih, sebagai lelaki yang tangguh ia memiliki kelemahan terhadap air mata ibunya.

"Sudah tugas seorang ibu untuk memaafkan segala tindakan anaknya, ayo masuk pasti kau laparkan?" Wanita itu menarik tangannya dan berjalan bersamanya sedangkan sang pria hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi istri dan anaknya.

' _Yah, inilah yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku menjalankan tugas itu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

Seorang gadis saat ini berada di halaman sebuah rumah besar dengan mengenakan sebuah cardigan. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria tua yang mengenakan kimono berwarna coklat.

"Ayah, aku ingin meminta maaf setelah apa yang kaulakukan selama ini. Aku selalu hidup di dalam gemerlap dunia malam bukan tanpa alasan. Tuntutan dari ayah untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan adalah sebuah beban bagiku, aku merasa terkekang, dan juga aku merasa kebebasan ku di ambil secara paksa. Inilah yang aku mau hidup bebas tanpa ada batas dan menikmati apa yang selalu aku lakukan. Ayah, tidak marah kan?" ucap gadis itu. Saat ini keduanya ada di bangku taman di halaman rumahnya menatap pancuran air yang ada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut.

"Huuuuu... Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak berdua seperti ini, kalau kau bertanya apa ayah marah maka jawabannya adalah Tidak. Dari dulu kau selalu sulit mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan, kau pemalu, penakut juga terlalu lembut dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi sedikit lebih berani aku senang akan hal tersebut. Aku membiarkanmu pergi dari rumah bukan karena benci tapi ayah tau kehidupan jalanan dapat mengubahmu menjadi sekarang ini dan masalah perusahaan, kau tidak perlu khawatir ayah masih sanggup untuk menjalankannya namun suatu hari nanti kau harus menggantikan ayah. Oh iya, lakukan apapun yang kau suka. " Pria itu menatap Hinata dengan bangga, ia bangga akhirnya putrinya dapat mengatkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku berjanji dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, ayah." Ucap Hinata dengan bahagia bahkan sangking bahagianya ia memeluk ayahnya dengan erat di sertai tangisan haru.

' _Aku bahagia sekali pada hari ini.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Pemuda itu menatap rumah yang sudah ia tinggali sejak kecil. Rumah yang mengajarinya arti kasih sayang seorang ibu dan ia juga dapat belajar bagaimana cara merawat hewan.

Pemuda itu mulai memasuki halaman depan setelah menggeser gerbang. Seketika senyuman haru tampak pada wajahnya sudah tiga bulan ia memutuskan hidup di jalanan dan meninggalkan Ibunya seorang diri.

 _ **Guk... Guk... Guk...**_

Suara gonggongan anjing membuatnya tersenyum tak kala seekor anjing Hasky berwarna putih berlari menghampirinya. Anjing ini adalah anjing pertama yang ia besarkan dari lahir, anjing yang tumbuh bersamanya dari kecil sampai dewasa.

"Apa kabar, Akamaru?" ucapnya saat anjing itu melompat dan menjilati wajahnya karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan tuannya.

"Kiba, apa itu kau? Anakku sudah pulang!" wanita itu berlari dan memeluk anak laki-lakinya dengan bahagia, anaknya pergi dari rumah selama tiga bulan dan menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf anak bodoh, melihat kau sehat saja ibu sudah senang. Ayo masuk, kau ingin makan apa hari ini?"

' _Aku pulang setidaknya sampai tugas pertama di laksankan.'_

"Kalau boleh aku ingin makan Hamburger buatan ibu hahaha." Rasanya aneh karena ia tertawa saat mengatakan ingin makan apa tapi ia sangat senang saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aburame Shino.**

"Aku minta maaf pada ayah dan Ibu." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Shino, ucapan yang sangat singkat karena memang ia tidak banyak bicara.

"Ayah tau kau selalu kesepian dan mencari hiburan si luar. Itu tidak apa kau adalah lelaki jadi kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku berkelahi dan terkadang membuat onar."ucapnya dan membuat ibunya tersenyum memandang anak laki-lakinya.

"Itu adalah jalan yang kau pilih, selama kau senang lakukan saja. Kami sebagai Orangtua hanya bisa mendukungmu dari belakang." Ucap ibunya yang menatap Shino dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur. Mungkin itu adalah tanda kasih sayang seorang ibu.

' _Saat tugas besar itu berjalan, aku di beri bagian pencari informasi dan bergerak di belakang meja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tenten**

Tenten saat ini sedang menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya, sosok yang sangat menyayanginya melebihi siapapun dan selalu mengatakan 'Maaf' berulang kali.

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu sekarang kau harus menjadi yang lebih baik dan membuat ayah bangga."

"Aku tak akan mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu." Ucap Tenten dengan tangan yang menghapus air matanya. Sementara itu di sofa ibunya hanya menatap dengan sendu dan senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ayah tau itu, ayah tau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Saat ini seorang gadis sedang berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. Di hadapannya ada Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Mendiang Ayahmu pasti senang kalau kau sudah pulang ke rumah ini."

"Maafkan aku ibu, maafkan aku yang sudah meningglkan ibu sendirian karena kebodohanku ini." Gadis itu sangat menyesal, ibunya adalah seorang janda dan hanya memiliki dirinya seorang. Saat mengingatnya itu membuat dirinya sangat sedih dan menyesal membuatnya tambah menagis.

"Sudahlah Ino, sekarang mari buka lembaran baru."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Barang anda sudah datang, Tuan. Silakan tanda tangan di sini sebagai bukti penerimaan barang." Ucap kurir yang sedang mengantar barang dalam kotak kardus. Penerima itu langsung saja tanda tangan di selembar kertas yang tercamtum namanya.

"Ini untukmu walaupun bukan uang tapi ini dapat meredakan hausmu." Pemuda itu memberikan minuman kaleng pada kurir tersebut dan diterima setelah mengatakan terimakasih. Setelahnya kurir itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian untuk mengirim barang kembali.

" _Twin-Turbocharger_ jika di kombinasi dengan mesin V8 ditambah injeksi N²O, aku yakin Eclipse milikku akan berjalan dengan lancar." Di hadapannya ada sebuah mobil sedan yang sederhana berwarna biru. Namun hal yang sederhana dapat menjadi sesuatu yang sangat hebat jika di kembangkan.

Mobil itu sudah dipreteli dan mengganti mesin mobil tersebut dengan mesin V8 yang memiliki delapan buah Piston yang dapat menghasilkan tiga sampai empat ratus _Horse power._ Belum lagi tambahan Injeksi N²O juga _Twin-Turbocharger_ dapat membuat Output power menjadi lebih besar.

"Tenang saja Leaticia, Nyawa di bayar Nyawa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rosario's**

Suasana ruang tamu panti asuhan Rosario saat ini sangat tegang karena Naruto sepertinya sedang emosi.

"Ayah, mengirim ku untuk menjemputmu Naruto-kun."

"Pergi."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"KU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI! KAU BUKAN KAKAKU INGAT ITU. KAU HANYALAH ANAK DARI SEORANG WANITA PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG." Amarah yang meluap-luap itu membuat emosi Naruto menjadi tidak stabil.

"Kalau itu mau mu aku akan pergi tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan senyum merendahkan di wajahnya. Seorang raja di antara para raja datang ke rumah seorang monster Rubah yang sedang mengamuk.

 _ **Tap... Tap... Buagh...**_

Orang itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan dengan sekali hentakan kasar Naruto terjengkang kebelakang dengan darah yang mengalir pada hidungnya.

"Bocah tolol ternyata kau ada disini, aku sudah bilang kan! Aku akan membawamu dengan atau tanpa tulang yang utuh." Orang itu adalah pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik berwarna merah semerah batu merah delima yang sangat indah sedang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

"Ugh... Pukulan mu masih kuat seperti dulu Gil-Nii tapi..." Naruto bangkit dengan cepat dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada wajah Gilgamesh membuat pemuda itu terhempas ke belakang. "... Pukulan ku juga lebih keras daripada dirimu."

 _ **Tap... Bugh... Buagh... Gugh...**_

Naruto berjalan dengan santai ke arah tumbuh Gilgamesh dan melancarkan tinjunya ke arah pipi Gilgamesh membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke samping. Dalam keadaan terhuyung Gilgamesh menyarangkan Uppercut pada dagu Naruto tak tinggal diam Naruto menghantamkan sikunya pada pundak Gilgamesh.

 _ **Tap... Stret... Sret... Brug...**_

Naruto menankap Gilgamesh dengan kedua tangannya dan menyeret tubuh kakaknya ke luar rumah dan melemparkan tubuh itu dengan paksa.

"Aku belum selesai, Zashu."

 _ **Tap... Tap... Hup... Bruk...**_

Gilgamesh berlari dan menangkap pundak Naruto lalu menarik kepala pemuda itu dan memasukan kepalanya ke ketiaknya. Sekuat tenaga Gilgamesh mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membantingnya dengan keras.

 _ **Buagh... Buagh... Buagh...**_

Gilgamesh menaiki tubuh Naruto dan memukuli wajah Naruto tanpa henti tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan emosi Gilgamesh kedua tangan Naruto menarik bahu Gilgamesh dan membenturkan kepalanya. Benturan yang keras membuat Gilgamesh terjengkang kebelakang dan kemudian Naruto meninju wajah Gilgamesh dengan keras dan membuat Naruto terlepas dari tindihan tubuh Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa kau menyerang ku, Gil-nii? Apa karena putri jalang disana?" ucap Naruto dengan marah dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyerangmu karena Marie tapi karena ibu mu datang ke kantorku dengan air mata di wajahnya dan memintaku untuk membawamu pulang maka dari itu..." Gilgamesh berlari dan melompat memberikan _roundhouse kick_ pada Naruto namun berhasil di tangan dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kepalanya. "...pulanglah Baka-ototu."

 _ **Sret... Tap... Brugh...**_

Kedua tangan Naruto berubah menggenggam kaki Gilgamesh dan membanting Gilgamesh ke ke tanah tanpa merasakan beban sama sekali.

"Aku akan pulang tapi sebelum itu kalahkan aku dulu, Nii-san!" ucapnya dengan lantang. Sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum remeh dan menghapus jejak darah pada hidungnya.

"Bocah sepertimu ingin melawanku? Hahaha akan ku tunjukkan kalau aku bisa menyeretmu kehadapan Kushina Baa-san!" setelah mengucapkan itu Gilgamesh berjalan ke arah Naruto dan meninju wajahnya dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya.

 _ **Buagh... Bugh... Buagh... Nginggggggg**_

Tak mau diam Naruto menyerang ulu hari Gilgamesh hingga mengeluarkan air liur dan kemudian Gilgamesh merasakan sakit pada punggungnya dan terjatuh ke tanah pelakunya adalah Naruto, tak ingin berakhir Gilgamesh bangkit dan meninju samping wajah Naruto dan mengenai telinganya.

 _ **Bug... Buagh... Buagh... Buagh...**_

Gilgamesh menendang perut Naruto dan Naruto terdorong kebelakang karenanya. Tak ingin diam Gilgamesh membenturkan kepala Naruto pada tembok dan saat merasa cukup Gilgamesh membalik tubuh Naruto dan menghantamkan wajah Naruto pada tembok itu mengakibatkan wajahnya terciprat darah.

"Berakhir sudah, Ayo pulang." Tatapan Gilgamesh sangat datar melihat kening Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

' _Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi aku harus melakukannya untuk membuat adik bodohku sadar. Mau bagaimanapun hanya aku dan Ju-kun yang bisa menaklukkan Naruto.'_

Dalam lamunan Gilgamesh, dirinya tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menghantam perut Gilgamesh dengan dengkulnya membuat 'Raja' itu sadar. Lalu tanpa banyak basa basi Naruto mengapit kepala Gilgamesh di antara pahanya dan mengambil kedua lengan Gilgamesh dan kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Gilgamesh membuat sendi engsel pada lengan Gilgamesh sedikit bergeser dan kepala Gilgamesh yang tertindih tubuh Naruto membuatnya pingsan seketika. Naruto langsung bangun dan mengarah pada kedua kaki Gilgamesh dan sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Aku tau hanya kau dan Juanda yang dapat mengalahkanku tapi selama kau ada di balik meja ternyata kemampuanmu melemah, Nii-san." Kedua kaki Gilgamesh terangkat dan tubuh Gilgamesh juga ikut terbawa karenanya. Naruto menyeret tubuh Gilgamesh ke pintu masuk rumah yang di jadikan panti asuhan.

Naruto melihat Marie, Arthuria, Ishtar, Sakura, dan anak-anak menatap Naruto dengan rasa takut. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruto berkelahi dan sekarang mereka melihatnya di depan mata mereka sendiri. Seorang monster yang lahir dan besar di jalanan, permata yang bersinar di tempat sampah, dan seorang pemimpin yang sederhana sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 _ **Tik... Tik... Tik...**_

Rintik hujan perlahan jatuh mencium permukaan bumi dan membuat semua insan bersuka cita. Namun tidak dengan Arthuria, ia sangat sedih melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Pakaian yang ia pakai menjadi compang camping, luka lebam pada wajahnya, bibir yang robek, dan darah yang mengalir terus menerus dari keningnya. Jika orang biasa pasti akan pingsan karena kekurangan darah ataupu mati tapi Arthuria tau kehidupan jalanan yang keras dapat membuat Naruto sedikit tidak normal tapi Naruto masihlah manusia.

Kedua langkah kaki Arthuria pergi menuju Naruto yang tersenyum hambar. Itu tidak seperti senyum yang selalu Arthuria lihat, itu seperti matahari yang tertutup oleh awan mendung yang sangat gelap.

"Baka... Baka... Baka... Naruto-kun no Baka." Tangis Arthuria pecah dalam dada bidang Naruto menghiraukan Gilgamesh di sebelah mereka berdua yang sedang pingsan.

"Gomen na Arth-chan." Tangis Naruto pecah dan ia memeluk Arthuria dengan erat dan menangis di atas pucuk kepala Arthuria.

Ishtar, Sakura dan anak-anak pun berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan saling berpelukan. Marie yang melihat itu hanya terdiam karena ia belum bisa mendekati adik laki-lakinya.

"Onee-chan, sekarang ini adalah keluargaku dan kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Mereka selalu ada untukku dan aku akan ada untuk melindungi mereka." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga. Ya, inilah keluarganya sekarang tempatnya untuk pulang setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi tempatnya pulang.

 _ **Tin... Tin... Cklekk...**_

Keadaan suka cita itu terganggu karena suara klakson yang berasal dari sebuag mobil. Mereka menatap mobil itu saat seseorang yang mereka kenal keluar dari bagian pengemudi. Orang itu baru saja datang dan bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Naruto dan penghuni Rosario sedang hujan-hujanan, di samping mereka ada Gilgamesh yang sedang pingsan dan Marie Antoinette yang ia tahu sebagai kakak tiri Naruto sedang diam bagai patung di teras rumah.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang ku lewati?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Street society atau masyarakat jalanan adalah suatu kelompok yang mengabdikan jiwa dan raga mereka pada balapan jalanan yang sangat berarti bagi mereka.

Sebuah mobil Mitsubishi Eclipse memasuki arena balap, mobil sedan sederhana yang di modifikasi sedemikian rupa membuat mereka sangat tertarik. Pemilik mobil itu sepertinya anak baru yang sedang mencari perhatian dengan datang ke wilayah mereka, walaupun ini adalah wilayah yang bisa di masuki siapapun tapi sebuah pemandangan aneh untuk seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak memiliki pengalaman yang mumpuni di jalanan.

"Aku ingin menantang pemilik Toyota Supra disana!" ucap pemuda itu. Mereka sangat terkejut, menantang pemilik mobil yang belum pernah terkalahkan.

Shotaro kazaki adalah pemilik mobil tersebut dalam lima puluh balapan yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir orang itu tidak pernah kalah. Orang yang merasa dirinya terpanggil berjalan keluar dari kerumunan karena sepertinya ada anak baru yang main api dengan dirinya dan harus di permalukan.

"Sebelum itu mari kita lihat kemampuanmu dulu." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sepertinya merendahkan siapapun.

"Jadi kau pemilik mobil itu?" tanya pemuda itu dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan. Melihat anggukan itu pemuda tersebut tersenyum dengan caranya tersendiri. _'Targetnya menunjukan hidungnya.'_

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan adikku, kau berhak mengalahkanku." Ucap orang itu.

 _ **Brum... Brum...**_

Nissan Skyline memasuki arena start dan mengeluarkan seorang pemuda yang berkesan seperti berandal dengan emosi tak terkendali.

"Boleh ku lihat mesinnya?"

' _Mesin V6 tanpa satupun Turbocharger yang ada hanya injeksi Nos dan juga manager bahan bakar otomatis, ini lawan yang sangat mudah.'_ Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Juanda yang sedang mencari pembunuh Leaticia dan saat ini dia sudah ada di Street Society. Info yang ia dapat dari temannya mengatakan kalau memang ada mobil Toyota supra yang ia cari dan itu memang kenyataannya sepertinya Toyota supra itu sangat kencang.

"Baik ayo kita mulai, berapa taruhannya?" tanyanya dan orang itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin mobil mu, jika kau menang kau bisa mengambil mobil ku bagaimana?"

"Setuju kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan."

Balapan segera dimulai, Nissan Skyline melawan Mitsubishi Eclipse yang di kendarai oleh pemula karena bagi mereka sebaik-baiknya kendaraan tergantung pada yang mengendarai.

 _ **Brum... Brum... Bruuuumm...**_

Kedua mobil tersebut menggeber mesin mereka dan saat lampu merah di persimpangan jalan menjadi hijau, dengan cepat perseneleng di masukan ke _gearclutch_ pertama dan langsung melesat ke jalanan.

Awalan yang sangat berarti, pemuda yang mengendarai Nissan skyline merasa di atas angin dan terus melaju sampai kecepatan seratus delapan puluh kilometer per jam dan terus bertambah kalaupun terbalap ia sudah menyediakan Nos. Namun seketika harapannya sirna saat melihat Mitsubishi Eclipse berwarna biru yang melaju di sampingnya dan melewatinya. Mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkannya seperti tak ada halangan.

"Kalau begini terus, aku akan kehilangan mobil ku." Pemuda itu bergumam penuh amarah sebelum menekan tombol yang melepaskan Nitrogen dioksida pada pembakaran mesin membuat output bertambah dan melewati kecepatan dua ratus lima puluh kilometer per jam. Mobil itu langsung saja membalap mobil milik Juanda dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Terlalu cepat untuk menggunakan Nitro bocah." Jempol milik Juanda mulai menekan tombol pada ster miliknya dan kecepatannya bertambah pesat. Kedua mobil itu saling beradu dan akhirnya balapan di menangkan Juanda dengan Mitsubishi Eclipse miliknya.

"Aku siap untuk balapan selanjutnya." Ucap Juanda dan menghiraukan sorakan orang-orang yang mendukungnya. Bagi mereka ini pertama kalinya ada seorang penantang yang mereka yakini hanyalah seorang pemula bisa mengalahkan pembalap senior. Saat di lapangan seorang pria yang sangat lemahpun dapat menjadi buas seperti seekor serigala yang haus darah.

"Kakak kalahkan pemuda itu dan ambil kembali mobilku." Pemuda itu sangat marah karena ia sudah kehilangan mobil miliknya.

Kedua mobil itu memasuki jalanan saat ini yang akan bertanding adalah Toyota supra melawan Mitsubishi Eclipse.

 _ **Tit... Tit... Tuuuut... Bruuuummmm...**_

Patokan mereka berdua adalah lampu lalu lintas. Lampu merah yang menyala terang berubah menjadi lampu kuning yang terus digantikan dengan lampu Hijau. Saat lampu hijau bersinar dengan terang kedua mobil tersebut melakukan _Burn Wheel_ sampai ban mereka mengeluarkan asap dan melesat meninggalkan garis start.

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian...**_

Tak jauh dari arena balap ada puluhan mobil polisi sedang dalam perjalanan karena mendengar laporan warga tentang balap liar. Aparat kepolisian bergerak cepat dan mereka juga membawa EBS singkatan dari _Engine Breaking System,_ sebuah alat yang membuat mesin kehilangan tenaga untuk sementara dan dapat di tangkap dengan mudah. Alat ini terlihat seperti senapan yang melontarkan sebuah peluru yang akan menempel pada bagain mobil dan mengirimkan sinyal frekuensi tinggi yang merusak sistem penghasil api pada _Coil._

Saat mereka sampai semua orang sedang merayakan sebuah kemenangan namun saat melihat mobil polisi kerumunan orang-orang itu berpencar tak tentu arah dengan tujuan keselamatan diri mereka.

"Gunakan EBS sekarang jangan biarkan satupun pergi." Namun sayang barikade yang mereka buat dapat di terobos mobil Supra dan diikuti mobil eclipse berwarna biru yang sepertinya mengejar mobil Toyota supra itu.

"Kejar dua mobil itu jangan sampai lepas."

 _ **With Juanda... Juanda POV.**_

 _Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ujung dunia sekalipun! Aku tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum kau mati._

 _Sial, kenapa banyak sekali pejalan kaki di jalan! Aku harus mengejarnya. Kedua kakiku terus mengoper Clutch hingga sampai ke Gearclucth ke enam. Kaki ku hanya menginjak gas tanpa ingat untuk menginjak rem, saat tikungan berada di depan ku aku membanting stir dan menarik Arm break denga tangan kiriku akibatnya mobil yang ku kendarai dapat melakukan drift dengan sempurna._

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti dan memutar arahnya ke arahku? Ahhh... Adu banteng ya? Baiklah._

 _Aku menginjak pedal gas terus melaju ke arah depan. Semakin dekat dan benturan tak dapat di hindari, aku kira orang itu pengecut lalu mengalihkan stirnya ke arah lain ternyata aku salah. Ugh... Untung saja ada air bag kalau tidak kepalaku akan membentur stir dengan keras._

 **Juanda POV end**

"Oi teme, aku ingin bertanya padamu..." ucap Juanda dan kedua tangannya mengambil besi pecahan kerangka pada miliknya. "... Lima tahun yang lalu, apa kau menabrak seorang gadis yang menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan mu, keparat?" ucap lantang pemuda itu dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Dia adalah kekasihku, sekarang jawab aku sialan." Juanda mulai berjalan ke arah Kazaki.

"A-aku... Ya aku menabraknya tapi itu tidak sengaja karena saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku balapan, aku terlalu takut untuk bertanggung jawab! Maafkan aku."

 _ **Brak... Bugh... Krak...**_

Gagang besi padat itu dihantamkan Juanda pada bagian kaki dan mengakibatkan keluarnya suara retakan tulang.

"Arrrggh... Ku mohon maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta tapi jangan bunuh aku, ku mohon." Kazaki sedikit lega saat melihat cowok yang memukuli tenang.

"Apa kau bisa menghidupkan kembali, kekasihku? Tidak bisa ya?"

 _ **Brak... Bugh... Bugh... Bugh... Krakkk...**_

Juanda memukul kembali tulang kering pada kaki satunya dan memukulnya berulang kali sampai ada bunyi patahan baru ia menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

Juanda selalu mengajarkan satu hal pada setiap musuhnya, satu hal yang akan di ingat oleh semua korbannya yaitu Jangan pernah mengganggu keluarga ku kalau tidak ingin berakhir tragis.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi tidak dengan kekasihku, kau harus bertanggung jawab dan pergi ke penjara malam ini." Kataku hanya bisa pasrah sejak awal dirinya hanyalah seorang pengecut yang Cuma bisa lari dari masalah. Sekarang ia harus menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkan ku, boleh ku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Kazaki.

"Kalau kau berniat menyakiti keluarga ku lagi maka lupakan saja!"

"Hei, kau baru memaafkan ku dan aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa kalau kau dalam kesusahan anggota Street Society akan membantu. Itu janjiku." Ucap Kazaki dengan senyum di wajahnya, rasanya ia sangat bebas karena sudah mendapatkan maaf dari seseorang yang sudah ia sakiti walau secara tak langsung.

"Juanda, namaku Juanda Eka Saputra. Aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi aku yakin Kekasihku akan memaafkanmu juga."

 _ **Ngiung... Ngiung...**_

"Angkat tangan kalian." Ucapan tegas dari polisi itu membuat kedua orang tersebut mengangkat tangannya. "Kalian akan di bawa ke kantor polisi dan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kalian buat."

 _ **Skip Time...**_

Setelah kejadian penangkapan itu, Juanda dan Kazaki masuk ke dalam jeruji besi dan bermalam di kantor polisi. Namun setelah semua yang Juanda lakukan pada dirinya, Kazaki berani mengakui kesalahan yang ia lakukan lima tahun yang lalu dengan hukuman kurungan penjara selama tiga tahun dengan pembelaan karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Aku harap kau tenang, aku sudah membawa pelakunya dan membuat dia mengakui kesalahannya... Hehehe tenang saja aku baik-baik saja di sini jangan mengkhawatirkan aku karena aku ini kuat. Aku akan menjaga mereka karena mereka adalah keluarga kita." Ucapannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya sekarang. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya, Juanda menangis dalam diam.

Setelah keluar dari penjara, Juanda menemui sang ayah yang kebetulan sudah ada di depan rumah dengan pakaian dinas lengkap. Juanda langsung memberi tahu kalau pelaku Leaticia sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan bertanya lokasi makam Leaticia. Dan, disinilah ia sekarang menangis dalam diam di depan nisan kekasihnya.

"Kau tau, menangisi orang yang sudah pergi akan membuat mereka tersiksa di alam sana." Juanda menoleh ke arah sampingnya, walaupun sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak malu. Dalam pandangannya seorang gadis berambut hitam di ikat _Twin-tail_ dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan blazer sebagai _Outer_ juga rok mini di atas lutut berbalut stocking yang menutupi kakinya yang memakai fantofel.

Dalam hatinya Juanda berfikir _Siapa gadis ini?_ Saat melihat gadis itu mendekati makam Leaticia dan berdoa di depan makamnya.

"Leaticia kawano, ku rasa dia adalah gadis yang sangat kau cintai karena bisa membuat dirimu menangis tanpa suara." Ucap gadis itu namun hal yang sangat tidak terduga membuat Juanda menegang. Gadis itu memegang kedua tangannya dan kembali berbicara dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Aku tau melupakan orang sangat kita cintai itu sangat berat tapi kenapa tidak mencoba membuka lembaran baru."

"Aku tau kau sangat kuat tapi cobalah untuk melepaskan kesedihanmu, aku yakin Leaticia-san akan bersedih atas tangis mu tapi ia akan tersenyum saat kau bangkit kembali ketika semua rasa bersalahmu hilang." Ucap gadis itu di sertai senyuman pada akhir ucapannya.

Melihat senyuman itu membuat Juanda terdiam. Senyuman itu sama seperti senyuman Leaticia saat ia masih hidup. Sebuah senyuman secerah matahari yang memancarkan kehangatan, seperti kasih sayang Leaticia pada dirinya dan semua teman-temannya.

Tangis Juanda pecah, kedua kakinya tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia memang kuat, sangat kuat malahan sampai ia lupa apa arti lemah dan sekarang ia tertunduk dengan teriakan yang sarat akan kesedihan di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah mengajarkannya rasa kasih sayang, saat ibu yang melahirkannya pergi ke negara asalnya. Seseorang yang membuat ia berjanji untuk selalu kuat guna melindungi teman-temannya, sahabatnya dan keluarganya. Orang yang berada di balik terbentuknya organisasi yang membuat jepang terkejut karena tindak tanduk mereka. Dan, seseorang yang berjanji untuk sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan. Orang itu sudah terkubur di dalam peti mati bernisan namanya, Leaticia Kawano.

Gadis itu melihat Juanda dengan tatapan sedih bercampur rasa iba. Melihatnya membuat gadis itu sangat iri saat melihat besarnya rasa cinta pemuda itu pada mendiang kekasinya. Ada rasa ingin menenangkan pemuda itu namun ia tepis itu semua saat mengingat ucapan atasannya.

' _Dia adalah laki-laki yang kuat, tinggalkan saja ia sendirian karena aku yakin anakku pasti bisa menaklukan rasa sakitnya.'_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang di pikirannya. Segitu percayanya pemimpin tertinggi mereka pada anaknya dan lagi seseorang yang menaklukkan rasa sakitnya? Gadis itu rasa tidak mungkin karena mau bagaimanapun seseorang tidak akan bisa menaklukkan rasa sakit di dalam hati yang dirasakan.

Gemericik air jatuh dari langit menandakan langitpun ikut bersedih saat merasakan rasa cinta seorang anak manusia yang bersedih akan kematian orang yang ia cintai. Beberapa detik berlalu, hujan semakin deras menumpahkan semua material cair yang di tampung awan di langit.

Ada rasa yang timbul dalam hati gadis itu, rasanya ia ingin mendekati pemuda yang sedang bersujud dan menangis di depan nisan sambil berucap kata maaf berulang-ulang tanpa henti namun ia urungkan niatnya dan menjauh dari lokasi yang ia tempati saat ini.

 _ **Juanda POV**_

Maafkan aku Leaticia

Ku mohon maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu.

Aku terlalu lemah untuk seorang pemimpin.

Tuhan, apa ini takdir yang engkau berikan?

Takdir yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku?

Apa kau akan memisahkan semua orang yang saling mencintai?

Ku rasa tidak karena kau adalah dzat yang maha tau, maha adil dan maha pemberi nasib.

Aku tau, aku adalah hamba yang tidak patuh pada perintahmu, jarang membaca kitabmu, dan selalu berbuat kesalahan.

Tanganku selalu berlumuran darah dan aku sangat menyesal karenanya.

Ku mohon maafkan aku dan ku mohon berilah Leaticia tempat yang layak di sisi mu.

Allah hu Akbar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sedikit Konfrontasi dengan Gilgamesh, Naruto bersama para penghuni Rosario berangkat ke rumah orangtua Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke yang sebelumnya meminta penjelasan pada Naruto.

Beberapa menit adu mulut, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang ke Rosario. Secara singkatnya Marie mengajak Naruto pulang dan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh pemuda tersebut lalu datang Gilgamesh, adu jotos, dan berakhir di mobilnya yang membawa Naruto pada masalah baru. The Next Level Trouble.

Disinilah ia sekarang, di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Namikaze. Namun hal yang ia lihat adalah adanya seorang wanita yang ia kenal sebagai sekretaris Minato yang duduk di sebelah kiri sedangkan Kushina berada di sebelah kanan. Mereka semua adalah sosok yang sangat Naruto benci melebihi siapapun.

"Otou-san, Okaa-chan, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang ku buat sebelumnya."

Tunggu... Apa? Apa Naruto tidak salah dengan apa yang ia katakan? Sasuke mengenal Naruto luar dalam, mereka bagaikan saudara yang saling mengerti satu sama lain tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat perkataan seseorang.

' _aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk pulang dan temui orang tua kalian. Reputasi mereka dapat kita manfaatkan untuk melacak sisa anggota Akatsuki yang menjadi target buruan kita.'_

"Kushina Baa-chan, Minato jii-san, aku mohon pamit karena aku juga ada masalah yang harus ku kerjakan." Tanpa menunggu respons dari tuan rumah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi keluar. Walaupun sekarang masih hujan Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Kembali ke Naruto, mendengar itu semua orang disana menatap Naruto terkejut bahkan para tamu dari Rosario pun terdiam tak terkecuali Arthuria.

 _ **Grep...**_

Kushina berlari menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin terpisah dari anaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia selalu melihat berita buruk tentang anaknya dan para Kitsune yang berkelahi dengan kelompok lain. Namun saat ia mencari anaknya, keberadaan Naruto bagaikan di telan bumi. Hingga akhirnya Kushina meminta Marie, anak tirinya hasil hubungan gelap Minato errrw mencari Naruto yang hilang tanpa kabar. Namun akhirnya, anaknya sudah pulang dengan f rq:e3adaterlebih membawa orang-orang takrf Otou-san mu sudah berbaikan dan saling membuka hubungan terlarang yang kami lakukan namun aku sangat terkejut bahwa kau memiliki seorang kakak." Ucap Kushina, walaupun ia tau bahwa ada orang lain di rumah ini yang bukan bagian keluarganya tapi ia mengatakannya dengan santainya. Mendengarnya entah kenapa tidak membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Marie Antoinette, kakak tiri ku hasil hubungan dari Tou-san beberapa bulan sebelum ia menikahi ibu jadi sepertinya umurku tidak jauh berbeda darinya."

"Aku sebenarnya masih membenci kalian tanpa terkecuali kau, ibu." Ucapan Naruto seketika memberat dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau harus kuat!" ucap Arthuria kala kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu kokoh Naruto. Bahu yang memikul kesannya dunia malam, kejamnya dunia jalanan, dan bahu yang lemah lembut kala bersama keluarganya.

"Hufft... Tapi Juanda pernah berkata padaku lebih _terhormat orang yang memaafkan dari pada orang yang berjalan dengan ego yang ia miliki_ dan orang yang kucintai ini..." Naruto langsung menarik kedua tangan Arthuria yang ada di bahunya dan membiarkan dagu Arthuria berada di atas kepalanya. Dalam posisi seperti ini Arthuria sangat malu, belum lagi pernyataan cinta tak langsung itu membuat kedua pipinya memerah dan lagi di hadapannya ada kedua Orangtua Naruto. "... Pernah mengatakan kepadaku Sebelum kau memaafkan orang lain, kau harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri atas segala kesalahan yang sudah kau lakukan. Setelah aku pikirkan matang-matang, aku membuang ego ku maka dari itu Tadaima Otou-san, Okaa-chan, Minamoto kaa-chan." Ucap Naruto di sertai senyum pada wajahnya.

Melihat itu membuat Kushina dan Minato menangis, senyuman itu adalah senyuman pertama Naruto setelah bertahun-tahun tidak tampak. Senyuman anaknya yang secerah mentari pagi dan semangatnya yang tidak pernah luntur sejak dulu sebelum tekanan dari mereka berdua membuat Naruto kehilangan cahayanya.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto."

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-chan."

"Okaeri, watashi no musuko."

Ketiga orang disana, satu pria dan dua wanita tampak senang. Rasa syukur tidak pernah lepas dari pikiran mereka. Anak laki-laki keluarga ini pulang ke rumah dan semakin dewasa.

"Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini..." karena ucapan Naruto membuat semua orang terkejut. "... Gadis cerewet ini dan semua orang yang ada di belakangku adalah keluargaku. Mereka selalu merawatku selama aku pergi dari rumah ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."

"Jadi itu keputusanmu ya? Kalau begitu lakukanlah hal yang membuatmu senang." Ucapan Minato membuat Naruto sangat bahagia, tak seperti sebelumnya Orangtuanya selalu mengendalikan dirinya bagai boneka tapi sekarang ia di izikan untuk melakukan hal yang ia sukai.

Minato bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, temui aku di ruang kerja ku."

Selepas kepergian Minato, Kushina menatap tajam Arthuria hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini adalah kekasih tapi Kushina tidak ingin menanyakannya lebih karena ia takut Naruto akan marah. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Naruto memperkenalkan keluarganya yang baru bahkan Kushina tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan seorang gadis cilik bernama Yui. Naruto juga bahagia melihat semua penghuni Rosario terlihat akrab dengan Kushina dan juga Minamoto, ia sangat bahagia dan pergi dari ruang tamu menuju ruang kerja ayahnya tanpa berpamitan.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, di dalam ruangan minimalis yang di isi dengan beberapa rak buku, di hadapannya ada meja kerja dengan sebuah kursi yang sepertinya untuk dia duduk.

"Duduklah." Pemuda itu menuruti perkataan ayahnya dan duduk dengan santai.

"Kau semakin dewasa."

"Ya, kehidupan jalanan yang membuatku dewasa dengan cepat. Lebih banyak hal yang ku lihat dan pelajari di tempatku tumbuh."

"Bagaimana kuliah mu?"

"Sejauh ini lancar, tak ada hambatan sama sekali. Tunggu dulu kenapa kita berbicara seperti ini?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah konyol yang membuat Minato sedikit tertawa karenanya.

"Setelah lulus, kau harus mengambil kursi manager di cabang perusahaan kita." Ucap Minato.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ku beritahu padamu tapi aku perlu bantuan dengan menggunakan seluruh koneksi ayah di seluruh dunia."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, sebut saja kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan alasannya karena ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku." Ucap Naruto santai sedangkan Minato menajamkan matanya.

"Besok temui aku di kantor, aku akan berikan apa yang kau mau." Obrolan itu terus berlalu sampai berjam-jam hingga akhirnya pembicaraan itu selesai karena hari sudah sore. Naruto meminta izin keluar tanpa menunggu izin di berikan namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu.

"Buatkan aku banyak cucu ya!"

Karena perkataan Minato yang sedikit blak-blakan membuat wajah Naruto memerah dengan asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangis haru di keluarga Uchiha dirasakan oleh semua penghuninya. Kepala keluarga, Nyonya besar, Maid, penjaga keamanan, sampai supir pribadi menangis haru saat mengetahui Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf di pulukan ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha.

' _Besok rapat resmi akan di adakan mungkin aku harus bermalam di sini.'_

Suasana haru itu terus berlanjut tanpa adanya gangguan dari pihak manapun bahkan suara telepon rumah yang berdering saja mereka abaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di rumah jendral Kotaro sangat hening. Makan malam kali ini di jalani dengan keheningan yang melanda kedua orang itu. Mereka makan malam dengan tenang tanpa seorangpun yang mau membuka pembicaraan sampai acara makan malam selesai.

Sekarang mereka ada disini, di ruang tamu sederhana karena memang jendral kotara sangat jarang ada di rumah.

"Kau sudah membuat Leaticia kecewa." Ucap Kotaro dengan nada datarnya. Dirinya juga kecewa karena anaknya berjalan berdasarkan rasa balas dendam dan ambisinya yang membuatnya melupakan satu ajaran yang ia berikan. "Bukannya sudah ku katakan dari dulu bahwa memaafkan lebih terhormat daripada balas demdam."

"Tapi, aku hanya mencari keadilan."

"Penegak keadilan adalah tugas kepolisian, kau sekarang tak lebih dari seorang warga sipil. Aku kecewa padamu." Kotaro sangat marah pada anaknya. Walaupun ia sudah mengirim seseorang untuk mendukung emosi Juanda tapi sepertinya tak berjalan dengan lancar.

 _ **Pluk...**_

Jendral Kotaro melemparkan map berwarna coklat ke atas meja. Map yang sepertinya berisi suatu informasi.

"Bukalah, aku yakin kau akan tertarik." Kotaro tersenyum kala melihat reaksi dari anaknya setelah membuka map yang ia berikan.

"Gadis yang menemuimu di makam bernama Yu Miaoyi. Dia adalah anggota polisi yang baru saja di terima, walau kemampuan fisiknya rata-rata tapi kecerdasannya sangat tinggi. Aku yakin gadis itu dapat membantu dirimu dan teman-temanmu dalam misi yang akan kau lakukan. Walaupun kau menolak gadis ini karena sudah ada Shikamaru dengan kecerdasan yang ia miliki tapi aku yakin gadis ini dapat membuat pekerjaan Shimakaru menjadi lebih mudah. Masukan ia pada tim mu, ini bukan perintah tapi sebuah permintaan seorang ayah pada anaknya." Ucap Kotaro dengan senyuman pada akhir katanya. Melihat itu Juanda hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya, baginya sangat jarang melihat ayahnya tersenyum seperti itu.

' _Yu Miaoyi, kah? Mohon bantuannya Miaoyi-san.'_ Ucap Juanda dalam hatinya di sertai senyuman yang ia keluarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kabar semuanya? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja.

Chapter ini adalah chapter pembukaan untuk Arc 2. Pada chapter ini Naruto dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam misi ini pada pulang semua dan minta maaf.

Arrghhh... Ku rasa karena banyak hal yang harus di bahas aku sampai pusing karenanya. Jika ada yang perlu di tanyakan masukan saja dalam kolom review, aku akan jawab di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam


	8. Chapter 8

Unknown place

Disebuah ruangan yang hanya di terangi pencahayaan seadanya, seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan dihadapannya ada beberapa layar monitor yang menampilkan beberapa orang.

"Jadi, Sasori dan Deidara sudah tertangkap ya?" tanya orang berambut klimiks dengan gaya rambut yang di sisir kebelakang walaupun rambutnya berwarna putih bukan berarti dirinya sudah tua tapi memang bawaan dari gen.

"Itu sudah menjadi risiko dari rencana yang kita jalani, kan? Tapi apa informasi ini akurat ketua?"

"Menurut laporan dari anak buahku, kedua orang tersebut di tangkap oleh kesatuan keamanan jepang di bawah seorang jendral." Ucap orang yang disebut ketua yang sedang menatap banyaknya layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Kakuzu, bagaimana dengan kondisi keuangan kita dan juga alat ' _itu'_?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh kekar dengan gigi taring nakal yang keluar dari sela mulutnya.

"Keuangan kita sedang dalam kondisi yang bagus, Kisame. Lalu, untuk alat _'itu'_ sudah selesai dan akan di kirim dalam pengiriman beberapa minggu ke depan." Ucap Kakuzu dan setelahnya Kakuzu menatap salah satu monitor yang menampilkan seorang pria berumur akhir dua puluhan namun sudah memiliki keriput di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu, Itachi? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pria yang di tanyai hanya menghela nafas saja dan kemudian menjawab "Apa kalian tidak merasakan ada yang janggal? Sasori dan Deidara dapat tertangkap? Apakah itu tidak aneh sebagaimana kita tau bahwa jepang adalah salah satu region yang di kuasai oleh Sasori. Penyuapan pada petinggi perintah dan juga beberaoa pihak kepolisian seharusnya dapat menutupi kegiatan _Hutan Trafficking_ yang kelompok kita lakukan. Jadi menurut kalian apakah tidak ada keanehan?" ucap pria itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang keluar.

"Hmm... Menurutku Itachi ada benarnya, melihat kemampuan Deidara yang bisa di bilang memiliki sifat maniak maka sedikit aneh jika dia bisa di tangkap."

"Kita kesampingkan masalah itu dulu, Kira-kira kapan alat _itu_ di kirimkan Kakuzu?" tanya sang ketua.

"Sejauh ini perkiraan alat _'itu'_ sampai di _Headquarter_ akan sedikit meleset karena kepolisian sudah mengendus keberadaanku dan Hidan di Vegas, bukan begitu Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu pada rekannya. Sedangkan Hidan hanya menggaruk rambutnya.

Perlu diketahui Akatsuki, kelompok yang menjadi induk dari _Red Sand_ bergerak dalam tim. Setiap tim akan di isi oleh dua anggota yang bertanggung jawab pada sebuah wilayah tertentu seperti Sasori dan Deidara yang memegang Tokyo juga Kakuzu dan Hidan yang berada di Las Vegas, _City of Poolprize._

"Penyebab utama keberadaan kami terendus karena kesalahan Kakuzu yang mengirim seorang _Streetracer_ untuk mengirim tiga puluh kilo gram sabu-sabu dan tertangkap. Maka kali ini, aku membuat sebuah perekrutan dan membuat sebuah game agar mendapatkan seorang prajurit yang hebat. Tenang saja, kelompok kami sudah menyusun rencana yang sudah matang dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan."

"Aku percayakan benda _'itu'_ pada kalian. Sekarang bubar." Seketika layar monitor itu menunjukkan tulisan _Lost signal_ dan diakhiri tawa jahat seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ketua dari Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **23 september 2017, 08.39Am**

Pada sebuah rumah di pagi hari seorang pemuda membuka kelopak matanya dan menyapa dunia dengan manik safir yang indah.

Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Hubungan dengan keluarganya sudah membaik memikirkannya membuat Naruto bingung dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Air dari shower yang membasuh sekujur tubuhnya membuat pikiran-pikiran itu hilang dan pergi mengalir bersama air tersebut. Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu langsung saja mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna orange dengan rompi _black denim_ sebagai outter dan celana jeans juga mengenakan sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam dengan corak putih di beberapa bagian.

"Hari ini adalah harinya, ya?" gumamnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Namikaze.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Ucapan selamat pagi itu keluar dari mulut ibu tirinya. Makoto Namikaze, ibu dari Marie. Wanita itu sedang mengoleskan selai di sebuah roti tawar sedangkan dihadapannya ada sang ayah yang sedang membawa koran di temani secangkir teh.

"Dimakan Kaa-chan dan Marie-nee? Aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Kushina dan Marie saat ini sedang berbelanja jadi kita sarapan dulu." Ucap Minato ketika melipat koran miliknya dan menaruh koran tersebut di atas meja.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang di nikmati dengan secangkir kopi hangat, Naruto sudah bersiap dengan motor miliknya CBR 250RR dengan sarung tangan tanpa jari yang sudah melekat di kedua tangannya.

"jadi hari ini ya?" tanya Minato yang sudah siap dengan jas kerja miliknya dan tas kantor berwarna hitam.

"Ya begitulah, aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga Kaa-chan karena bagaimanapun dia tetaplah ibuku." Mesin itu meyala dan mengeluarkan suara yang gahar dari dua lubang knalpot miliknya. Bersamaan dengan masuknya _Kopling-gear_ Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kitsune Headquarter, Tokyo.**_

"Hei Momoko, menurutmu kenapa Naruto-Tai memerintahkan kita semua untuk berkumpul? Apa akan ada perkelahian lagi dengan geng lain?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang mengenakan sebuah topi dan juga jaket berwarna hitam.

"Entahlah Lio tapi, aku yakin kalau setiap perintah Naruto-Tai pasti ada tujuannya." Ucap gadis itu.

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul di sebuah pelataran bangunan tak terpakai. Pemuda dan pemudi yang memiliki satu kesamaan sedang berdiri menghadap kearah podium bagi pemimpin mereka.

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya..._

"Sial aku malu sekali karena aku terlambat." Ucap pemuda yang hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana berupa kaus oblong berwarna biru dan juga celana levis selutut sebagai bawahan juga sepasang sepatu warrior sederhana sebagai pemanis.

Beberapa orang yang melihat pemuda itu hanya memandang remeh namun berbeda dengan beberapa orang yang terkejut karena melihat pemuda itu datang kembali ke tempar mereka setelah lima tahun menghilang.

Tatapan merendahkan seakan menelanjangi itu berganti dengan tatapan kaget yang mereka keluarkan saat mendengar salah satu dari dua belas pendiri mengatakan kalimat pembuka

" _Sambutlah kepulangan pemimpin kita."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkejut. Semua orang yang hadir pada hari itu terkejut saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Pemberhentian aktivitas Kitsune sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan."

Walaupun mereka sadar bahwa perkelahian kemarin sudah membawa beberapa orang penting di organisasi ini dalam masalah tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Naruto sering memberikan libur panjang untuk mereka seminggu, sebulan, namun belum pernah sampai satu tahun apalagi sampai waktu yang belum di tentukan.

"Sekarang kalian kembalilah ke rumah kalian dan beristirahatlah, semua..." kalimat terakhir itu sedikit ambigu jadi Mereka menunggu beberapa saat "... kecuali tiga puluh anggota pertama dari Kitsune ini. Aku memiliki urusan dengan kalian." Mendengarnya semua anggota Kitsune hanya menurut dan pergi menuju rumah masing-masing meninggalkan pelataran tersebut dalam keadaan sedikit lapang.

Juanda, pemuda yang mengambil alih tampuk kepemimpinan di Kitsune saat ini menatap anggota lamanya dengan ekspresi datar dan menebarkan rasa terror membuat nyali mereka semua menciut sebelum tawa ringan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar kalian semua?" sapanya saat melihat beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang sudah menemani sepak terjang bersama Kitsune.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Taichou. Kira-kira sudah lima tahun lamanya kau menghilang." Ucap salah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memakai sweater berwarna hitam dengan syal berwarna putih.

"Sudahlah, ada yang ingin ku di bicarakan bersama kalian semua yang ada di sini. Ayo kita masuk." Ucapnya seraya berjalan memasuki gedung konstruksi yang belum jadi yang dapat mereka sebut sebagai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Japan...**

Disalah satu kediaman sederhana dengan luas delapan puluh meter persegi, seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahunan sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya menghiraukan alarm dari jam weker di atas meja yang berbunyi saat menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

"Ughhh..." lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis itu dan menampakkan manik berwarna coklat kemerahan pada dunia.

 _ **Klek...**_

Tangan gadis itu dengan lemasnya menekan pemukul pada jam itu. Kedua telapak tangannya sedikit mengusap wajah cantik itu dan seakan tersadar akan sesuatu gadis itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya.

"AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT!" teriaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kitsune Headquarter, Tokyo.**_

Sekarang di sebuah ruangan, sebut saja begitu. Karena ruangan tersebut tidak memiliki dinding hanya sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa sofa yang biasanya di gunakan oleh _The Twelve_ untuk melakukan diskusi. Ruangan di lantai tiga tersebut, saat ini terlihat sangat banyak pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang menatap ke arah sebuah layar dari kain. Layar itu menunjukkan foto dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal, Akasuna Sasori dan Deidara yang susah mengenakan pakaian tahanan federal dan tercantum nomor tahanan.

"Kalian pasti tau dan tidak asing dengan mereka, bukan? Sasori dan Deidara kedua orang ini sudah ditahan dalam penjara khusus tapi sayangnya mereka tidak sendiri." Setelah ucapan dari Juanda selesai. Timbul bisik-bisik dan juga seketika ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf, apa itu artinya mereka hanyalah cabang dari sebuah organisasi yang lebih besar?"

"Ya begitulah, maka dari itu seseorang menemui kami..." dua orang pemuda berjalan ke dan berdiri sejajar dengan Juanda. "... Seseorang itu adalah Jendral yang meminta kami untuk membantunya menangkap sisa anggota Akatsuki yang masih berkeliaran di dunia."

"Kami sudah menyetujui permintaan itu tapi kami belum meminta persetujuan dari kalian." Ucapan Sasuke membuat semua orang disana terkejut dan juga terheran. Kenapa harus meminta persetujuan kami? Pikir mereka tapi Naruto melanjutkan.

"Akatsuki selalu bergerak dalam sebuah tim maka dari itu kami membutuhkan kalian untuk membantu kami. Ku mohon bantulah kami." Pada kalimat terakhirnya Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat tak hanya itu semua anggota _The Twelve._

"kami akan membantu tanpa kalian pinta." Ucap salah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih dengan wajah stoic yang memiliki satu aliran sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, si tembok ini, ada benarnya karena kita adalah Keluarga dan Keluarga tidak akan saling meninggalkan, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, Minna." Ucap Naruto yang terharu karenanya. Terkadang inilah yang selalu ia inginkan hidup dengan dukungan dari setiap orang yang ia sayangi termasuk keluarganya yang sekarang mulai harmonis kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begit..."

"Maaf, Aku terlambat."

ucapan Sasuke terhenti kala seorang gadis memasuki lantai tiga dan langsung angkat suara. Tidak taukah kalau ini area terbatas? Bahkan warga yang tinggal di sekitar bangunan ini saja ketakutan setiap kali melawati tempat ini.

 _ **Tap...**_

Sasuke menoleh kesampingnya saat melihat wajah Juanda yang sedikit lesu.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Juanda sebenarnya sudah tau akan hal ini, kemarin ayahnya sudah memberikan berkas tentang gadis ini. Seorang gadis yang memiliki nilai tertulis sempurna namun nilai praktik rata-rata saat menjalani ujian masuk kesatuan khusus.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini Yu Miaoyi-san?" tanya Juanda dengan tatapan kesal di matanya saat menatap gadis berambut hitam ini.

"Lapor kapten, saya Yu Miaoyi melapor. Atas perintah dari jendral Kotaro, saya akan bergabung dengan tim anda."

' _nih cewe, kenapa buat gw kesel dah?'_ pikir Juanda.

"Kenapa kau terlambat kopral Miaoyi? Apa kau tau kalau ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang menunjuk bahwa kau tidak disiplin dalam tugas?" dengan wajah serius Juanda berkata demikian namun dalam hatinya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Miaoyi.

"Ayo masuk, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terlambat lagi."

Saat berjalan kedalam, Miaoyi menatap aneh pada pada anggota yang di tugaskan bersama dengan dirinya. Wajah-wajah mereka tidak pernah dirinya lihat di kesatuan dan lagi kenapa ada putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Fugaku Uchiha?

"Sebenarnya apa nama tim kalian ini? Di kesatuan aku tidak pernah melihat kalian semua." Pertanyaan Miaoyi membuat semua orang disana terdiam dan menatap Miaoyi dengan biasa saja seperti pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan suplay peralatan untuk kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Peralatan akan datang besok atau nanti malam." Jawab Miaoyi sebelum ia pulang dari kantor kemarin banyak sekali hal yang harus ia urus salah satunya adalah perizinan peralatan yang akan di pakai oleh tim ini.

"Jadi begitu ya? Lio, Shikamaru, dan Kiba aku ingin kalian pergi ke rumah ku dan ambil mobil milikku disana. Kunci ada di box... Yah kalian pasti tau dimana kuncinya." Mendengar perintah dari Juanda, ketiganya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Lalu beberapa anak laki siapkan tempat untuk peralatan yang datang besok dan yang perempuan bisa membuatkan makanan dan beristirahat duluan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo... Apa kabar kalian semua?

Kembali lagi bersama saya, Shiro di fic yang tidak tau arah jalannya ini.

Pertama, kenakalan remaja kemudian berpindah ke genre Military dan nanti apa? Mungkin isekai.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang support saya.

Sekian terimakasih, Gabriela Anastasya.


End file.
